My Little Rinoa
by Holly Velvet
Summary: Rinoa is turned into a little girl by some unknown being! Squall being the only familiar face she knows, she poses as his little sister as they try to find a cure to the curse.
1. Chapter 1

"_Momma where are you going?"_

_Running past the crowded platforms of the train station, tripping and crying, I tried to run to her. Trying to stop her from going where I won't be able to see her anymore. _

"_Momma!" _

_I screamed again. "Don't leave me! I promise I'll be good!" _

_Panting and cringing at the pain on my ribs, I try to catch up with her… but alas, all she gave me was her back. No curt, no wave… not even a glance back. She was set on her way; she was not going to let anyone stop her. I yelled at her again, "Momma! Wait! Take me with you!" but she gave me neither favors, instead she lifted her bags from the floor and handed them to the conductor. _

_I ran flat out, bumping with everyone who stood in between me and my momma. I ran. _

"_Your efforts will be wasted little girl…" _

_I didn't listen I ran, and only stopped when the door to the train shut on my face. "Momma!" I pleaded, but the conductor just pushed me back. I tried to look for her… my momma. Running again, I scanned every window, glanced at anybody, and screamed her name atop my lungs._

"_MOMMA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" _

_At long last, I found her. Sitting on a chair right next to the 25__th__ window, yes the 25__th__, she was staring down as If crying. I jumped, trying to tap her window with my small palms, but sadly could only reach the side of the train. But as if a miracle happened, she looked at me with sad eyes. _

_Tears started to fall from my hazel eyes and also from her identical pair. Momma was sad, she didn't wanna leave. _

"_I told you she won't listen to you…" _

"_Momma!" I said. _

_But she only looked at me. Cold washed over me as I stared into her eyes. _

_BAM! _

"_Nooooo!" I scream as my vision of her started to blur. _

_BAM!_

"_Momma!" _

_BAM! Cold washing over me again…_

_Darkness creeps in…._

"Hey! Rinoa! Wake up!"

"Momma!" I screamed again.

"Rinoa, I'm not you're mom I'm not even your dad." I felt someone sit on my bed, but I didn't wanna face him. My eyes were far too wet and puffed for someone to even look at them.

"Rin?"

He said again, in a much more smoother, calmer tone. But I didn't waver. I don't want him to see my eyes.

"Rin… your dad will come up here if I don't get you to go down in 5minutes." He said, as if trying to trick me to facing him. I can't, I won't.

"Rinoa,"

He keeps saying my name it's so annoying! He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face him. I guess the jig is up…

"Rinoa, you cried again." He said.

"You think?" I snapped at him, annoyed to the extent of punching him.

I was expecting a retort from him, but the only thing I got was a smile. That familiar smile that I've gotten used to since I was a little girl, the smile that I loved the most, the one that's most reassuring.

He smiled at me, his cobalt eyes bore into my hazel ones. "Rinoa, don't do this, it's Monday, I don't want to be late." He said as he pulled me off the bed, tearing me from my comfy sheets, and feathery pillows.

"Noooo!" I tried to protest as he carried me to the bathroom and placed me in the bathtub. Trying to hold me down he opened the showers on me, cold water washed through me so fast that it made me get goose bumps.

"Squall….yooouuuu i-i-idididi—oot" I stutter as I complained to the culprit who turned on the heater and shut the curtains on me.

"5 minutes Rinoa." he called through the curtain, else your dad will clothe you and I assure you," he said it so jokingly that I wasn't able to suppress a "HA!"

"I assure you; he'd put on the ugly green jacket on you and let you wear the stupid pink beret that goes along with it."

I wasn't listening to him rant anymore, I shooed him out and removed my now soaked clothes. I appreciate the warm water that washed through me now, it helped calm my nerves.

Running a hand through my hair, I thought of my dream again. How I hate it. I dream of it every night…every night that I feel sad. It's annoying.

I want to end it…

"I don't want it anymore." I said to the shower head that was now running out of water and was splashing cold water to me.

"OH SHIT!" I gasped at it as I tried to close it and grab a towel. I'll be late oh yeah.

I went out of the bathroom, thinking I have to fix my bed, oh, what state should it be now. As I turned my head to the scene of the crime, I saw that it was fixed, pillows fluffed, covers tucked and mattress aligned.

"He fixed it again for me, I guess I should thank him this time." I exhaled as I threw on the navy blue uniform of a SeeD cadet. How I hate this uniform, it's itchy and it's tacky.

It makes Monday feel like an eternity!

"Why do we have to wear this Hyne-forsaken uniform every Monday?" I breathed as I attached the yellow ribbon to complete the ensemble. I look ridiculous.

I sighed as I reached for the pair of boring black boots that were under my bed. I wore them and finished in a record breaking time of: 4mins, 35secs.

As I descended down the stairs, a pair of manly voices can be heard from the kitchen. The voices fluttered to my ears, with the sweet aroma of maple syrup and butter. Pancakes, yum. Squall cooked.

"Thanks m'boy, I don't usually find the time to cook."

"No problem General."

I can hear the sound of plates being set and utensils being grabbed haphazardly from the cupboard. Dad shouldn't be home today.

"You shouldn't be here today." I said to the elderly man that was sitting in front of Squall, munching on some pancakes that were deliberately gotten from my share.

His voice muffled by the pancakes he tried to answer me, "Good morning Rinoa."

"I say again, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Galbadia tending to the BIG JOB you got?" I widened my eyes as I said BIG as to annoy him; he was so easy to piss off that it becomes fun.

"I am supposed to be in Galbadia but," he cut off to drink some coffee. He's just so disgusting it's hard to believe that he was my father, and that he was brought up by aristocrats.

"But what?" I snapped, hands on my waist and an eyebrow raised.

"But," he said as he cleared his throat. "They decided to move the time to this evening."

"So you'll be having me here for a couple of hours more, after that you'll have this place for yourself for 6 months straight."

I took a seat beside Squall and munched on my share of pancakes which were drenched in maple syrup and 2 large chunks of butter on top. Marvelous.

"Just the way you like them Rin." Squall said as he smiled at me and winked.

I know what that means; it means I'll just have to go along with his conversation.

"General," he began as he sliced his pancake with so much grace that I sometimes forget he's a man. "For the 6 months duration… will Rinoa be alone here?" he looked up at my disgusting man of a father.

Dad just nodded and swallowed a large amount of pancakes. "Well, yeah… I was going to talk to you guys about that today," grabbing the maple sauce and threateningly holding it against him, I asked.

"But?"

"Careful with that I don't want to turn into a pancake!" he said to me, forgetting the original topic.

The other man beside me just coughed and raised his hand to lower mine. "Let him finish Rin."

I nodded, and think, why can't my father be like him? Why can't my dad be modest?

"As I was saying,"

"I need someone to stay with Rinoa here and make sure she behaves."

My mouth hung open as he finished his sentence. I wanted to protest but I can't betray Squall.

"I was thinking of getting a baby sitter or a care taker, you know, just so someone can keep an eye on her." He said it while chewing on some pancakes.

I wasn't gonna just let him win without me protesting. I was about to open my mouth when Squall kicked me. "Ow!" I exclaimed at the sudden pain on my shins. "Damn you." I mouthed to Squall then I turned to face my dad.

I knew he wasn't going to let me stay here alone, it was far too good! Too impossible! Now he wants a maid or a caregiver to take care of me and the house? What the ef!

Squall still had his leg on my shins, as though trying to stop me. And then he spoke,

"Sir, can I say something?" he said as he placed his coffee cup on his clean plate.

My dad just nodded and tried to remove the remnants of pancake that were stuck in between his teeth. Disgusting.

"Well, since you don't mind paying for a caregiver and you don't also mind to pay for Rinoa's food and electricity bill," Squall was making circles on his plate.

"Are you saying I just leave her alone?"

Dad is sooo annoying! Grrr! If he interrupts Squall one more time, I'll interrupt him with a butter knife! As if sensing my sudden interest with the butter knife, Squall grabbed it and placed in on his plate. Damn.

"No sir, what I am saying, maybe I could stay with her, or if not, see to it that she wakes and sleeps on time, and also gets 3 meals a day." Then he looked at dad.

"That way you won't have to pay. All of these are just to help ease the load on you sir, you don't want to entrust your daughter to herself, what more to a complete stranger."

I was nodding all the way but suddenly stopped as Squall tried to imply I was irresponsible! Me irresponsible? Grrr!

"Hmm, you offer a very good wager there sonny…alright I'll consider it. I'll tell you on tonight before I leave for Galbadia."

He gave a sharp look at me and smiled at Squall.

I gave my dad a goofy smile, hoping that he doesn't think of my smile as weird. Squall then tugged at my arm and said, "We better go, we'll be late."

"Let's take your car." I told him as we went down to the garage of this Hyne big house.

"Sure… I have extra clothes there." he said as he threw me a candy. I thanked him with a nod.

Wait, extra clothes? For what? What is he not telling me?

"Extra clothes? Trying out for the soccer team?" I asked him like a mom.

"No, because you'll need them when we get to school." And then he opened the door of his Porsche Carrera Convertible.

Oh crap. "It's TUESDAYYYYY!"

Fuming I climbed into his car. He was laughing at me… damn him! He's always like this!

"I can't believe you fell for my Monday wake up call. Didn't you notice how long we ate breakfast?"

I hate him…too angry to reply I shot him an evil glance. He just laughed at me, like he always used to.

I had my arms crossed on my chest and made a face that could scare even a snake. We're not supposed to wear uniforms! It's Tuesday!

"Oh, cmon… I just stole your planned outfit and changed it into this one." He said as he tried to touch my necktie. We were speeding down the road when it started to rain.

"Beats your convertible."

"Wow, you spoke! I was sure I'm not going to be able to talk to you until lunch." He raised up the roof of the car and turned on the air-conditioning.

". . ."

I'm not going to lose to you! MUAHAHAHA I was still fuming from what he did and I am not going to lose so easily!

"Whoa!" I suddenly exclaimed as he lowered my seat to the back area. I gave him the what-gives look and shot him a super cold glare.

Then I realized that he just wanted me to reach to the back and change into my "planned" clothes.

The day before yesterday was rainy, yesterday was rainy, and today was rainy. I predicted this! I chose super warm and comfy clothes. On my list:

A navy blue sleeveless top, a denim mini skirt, a pair of black leggings, of course I wouldn't forget about the sky blue cotton padded jacket and a pair of navy blue fur winter boots. CUTE!

"Rin, when you are finished ogling at your clothes you might want to wear them, we're nearing the school."

Oh shut up Squall. I climbed to the back of the car and started unbuttoning my uniform. Squall never peeks so I know, we've been friends for more than 10 years now, I know.

"You look, err, wintery."

I just shot him a glance and noticed that he was wearing a plain white shirt, his usual leather jacket, minus the fur, some faded denims and boots. He didn't look like he was getting cold at all. While I looked like I'd turn into a Popsicle.

We parked at the usual spot, right between Seifer's Alfa Romeo and Selphie's Beetle. The Bug's engine was still alive, signifying that Selphie was still in there. As soon as Squall released the locks, I opened the door and went to knock her window.

She smiled at me and killed her engine. The usual Selphie would've yelled inside the car, I guess something's up.

"Hey Selph!" I greeted her as she grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and brought it beside her.

"Hey."

Selphie's answering flatly. Highly unusual I shall investigate later.

BOOM BOOM BOOM.

"Irvine's here." Squall said as he locked his car and approached me. "Your things."

Crap. I left my things in his car. What would I do without my stupid best friend. I grabbed my backpack from his grasp and stood there patiently as Irvine parked his car right beside Seifer's.

"Oi Kinneas!"

Oh no, the blonde guy is here. "Loud sounds my man!"

"What?"

Squall snorted as we heard Irvine's reply. He wasn't able to hear anything because his sounds were too loud. Stupid Seifer.

"Hey Squall, Rin." He said as he greeted us with his booming voice. Everyone turned their heads towards me. Dammit Seifer!

"Your old school Mustang sure is hawt."

I let the conversation of cars drown out as I carried my bag to go to the "Special Class" parking sign. It never ceases to amaze me, that I and this motley crew are part of that so-called "Special SeeDs".

Technically we are the best among the pool of students from our year. Quistis has the highest GPA and Squall is the most notoriously cool and talented SeeD; while the rest of us are just…well free riders.

Oh look there's the color crew, the most colorful and "whorey" group in school. They've been aiming to get Squall for quite sometime now, but I think they're aiming for me; he's got no color at all.

He's not even bubbly…he's always gloomy; I don't even know why we're best friends.

"Hey, staring into nothing is bad."

"Quistis you almost made me yelp, I didn't hear your car…where'd you park?" I asked the beautiful pink wearing blonde. Her blonde hair is so envious; it just frames her face in a manner that makes her goddess like. She was wearing a black tank top and bell bottom jeans, which she accessorized with a hot pink leather jacket and her hair was let down. No matter how I accessorize, I cannot match her.

"Yeah, I know. You seem to find the weather, bitterly cold." She was commenting on my ensemble, and I had to say, "Well, I hate cold weathers."

"I know." She trailed off as Seifer pulled her to his side. How envious again to have someone like that. I never accepted any of my suitors… I wonder why, but I can't seem to fall for any of them. Sigh. I guess I meant to tread alone.

"Hey, Rinny! Sorry about earlier… I was pissed with my little brother; anyway can we walk to class together? I'm kinda feeling cold."

There we go. The usual bubbly Selphie is back. She's wearing a trench coat over her red mini dress. She also wore some leg warmers over her red pumps.

"You look cute today; sadly it's just too cold."

"And slippery." She added as she held onto me for balance.

Xu and Zell, arrived together, I guess Xu's car broke down. It was kind of old.

"Xu!"

Zell grabbed her by the collar of her sweater as he pulled her back onto the motorcycle. His Ducati was brutally fast and I don't think Xu'd be able to survive it.

"I'm alive! C'mon guys, we have class." She said it as though we're late; in fact we're 20mins early. But nevertheless we walked to our homeroom. So annoying that we have to have homeroom everyday, we don't do anything in it anyway… we just do the topics for the next meeting of the upcoming subjects and end up bumming around or training. It's just too tedious…

"Hey! Why don't we all go a café later?"

Eyeing him suspiciously Quistis asked, "Where is it?"

Everyone's attention focused on him, like synchronized or something, we all stopped in front of the classroom for the attendance, and awaited his reply.

"Trepe."

"Leonhart."

"Heartilly."

"Dincht. BOOYAH!"

"Almasy. Shaddup Zell."

"Johnsons."

"Tilmitt. Hey Irvy."

"Kinneas."

"So Irvine, where is it?" Quistis suddenly snapped at him as he placed his things on his desk.

"Well, it's right next to that tiny hat shop at the end of Bolini St."

It's kind of weird but when Quistis inquires to anyone of us, we all stutter, well except Squall.

"Xu, we all hope you can come."

Speaking of the devil, he spoke. I wonder what he'll give me on lunch. I'm craving for some pudding; I guess I'll ask for that.

Xu just laughed and said, "I can't I have chores… besides, I ruined my damn car, I'm grounded."

"Hon, we don't get grounded." Quistis said as she sat beside Seifer. "And our professor won't be attending homeroom, again." She informed the class as she filed her nail.

"I do. Sorry."

Everyone including me forgave Xu but told her to make it up to us by cutting all her subjects with us. She's the only one who can't stand being bum in school; she thinks it's a waste of money. But we don't, we think it's cool.

"Special or not I am going to attend Calculus!" I recall her saying that on our first day back. We all wanted her to cut. But noooo she just had to attend and the professor ended up crying.

Squall seemed to be seriously talking with Seifer now, Quistis was left alone, Xu was reading in one corner and Zell and company were playing poker. Everyone seemed to be busy as hell, but not with school stuffs, we're far over those.

Seifer now began to scowl as if Squall told him to do something important again; he slumped his back and stood up.

"Hey babe, I gotta jet earlier, I won't be able to join you guys, my dad needs someone to man the company for a while." He's always like this to Quistis, as if a baby pleading to his mom. Damn I remembered the dream again.

I wonder why I dreamt of mom again and why is it always like that, mom died…she didn't travel to some far away country… but I dream of it that exact same way… I don't know…

"Hey Rin! It's lunch now." Selphie called after me as she beckoned me to come to the door.

"I'll follow up you guys, I need to think for a while." I said, hoping they'd leave me alone. But alas, my ever so persistent best friend yanked me by the arm and said, "We're having lunch, c'mon my treat."

Remembering that I hate him, I quickly changed my shocked look to the look of fury. "Oh, c'mon Rinny, don't tell me you still hate me because of the Monday uniform joke?"

I didn't reply thinking he'd be able to find someway to make me smile. No, I won't lose, I won't give in until I get my chocolate pudding with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, topped with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles!

I will not lose!

As we entered the cafeteria, a lot of the students turned to look. Especially at Quistis, we're thankful that she gathers all the unnecessary attention, and she is used to it… it's because her dad is one of the most notorious lawyers there is and her mom is a supermodel. Who wouldn't get that attention?

I sat with Selphie as the others got their food. Irvine ordered for Selphie and scolded her as she demanded to get one huge slice of mango cake.

"You can't have mangoes! You're allergic!" Irvine pointed out that truth and it irritated Selphie so much that she threatened to scream. We all know how she screams and nobody likes it. In the end it's Irvine – 0 and Selphie – 1.

"You always win with Irvine huh?" I commented as Irvine grudgingly went back to the dessert line and ordered a slice of mango cake.

Hoping that Squall remembers to get me my favorite dessert, I search for his brown head and when I finally located him near the dessert line, he turned his head to me as if confirming my want, he raised up the dreamy chocolate pudding. I felt my mouth hung open as I saw the mouth watering dessert on Squall's tray.

"You know," Quistis said as she took a bite of her Tuna Melt. "If we didn't know you loved chocolates or you're best buds with Squall, we'd think you're drooling over him." then she bit her sandwich again.

Oh no…me and Leonhart? Squall Leonhart? Na-ah. He's a rock and I am water, we'll always clash. I reached for Quistis hand to slap but she removed it to grab her sandwich once again. And as if on cue, Squall placed the tray of food in front of me. With all the goodies in front of me, I can't help but drool.

"So are we good?" he asked me as he settled beside me and opened his can of soda.

I just gave a smile and a nod. "Thanks for the Dreamy Choco Pudding." Then I took a huge bite of my burger.

"You guys had a fight?" Zell and Xu asked in unison.

"Yeah, he made me wear the uniform on a Tuesday!" I said. And then me and Squall retold our little fight that morning.

"You know, you guys are like siblings." Selphie suddenly blurted out as she coughed on her soda. She never knew when to breathe and when to drink, but hey that's Selphie for you!

Everybody had fun at the table except for Squall, who was oddly thinking of something. He will usually steal a bite from my pudding but this time he didn't even accept my offer. There's definitely something up.

After lunch, we had no more classes to attend because we already finished our "upcoming" lessons and exercises, and it'll be pointless to go to class.

"GRRRRR!" Zell suddenly growled at the watch in class.

As usual he's complaining on how slow the time is, Irvine would back him up in… 3,2,1…

"Let's get outta here! There're no more classes!"

Squall just lifted his head from the pamphlet he was reading and Quistis just nodded. Everybody stood up, including Xu. I wanted to ask Squall if Xu could ride with us, but Quistis already had dibs for the Aston Martin.

I laughed as I saw her reaction when Irvine offered to take her home. Selphie's face was priceless as her eyes widened ready to strike Irvine with the slightest movement.

"If you do something to my dear Xu, Irvine, I will break up with you!" she yelled as he offered to take Xu home again.

Irvine retreated and just smiled. In the end, me and Squall got stuck with each other and Xu and Quistis rode with Selphie.

Irvine led us to this tiny café at the heart of town. It was really cute but it was amongst the most notorious pubs there is in our area. I never wanted to set foot here but hey, I have Squall's protection and Porsche. I laughed at the thought of his car.

He suddenly noticed me giggling and raised his eyebrow at me. "What's up?"

I just smiled at him, seeing his look become more and more confused. It's too much fun. "Nothing."

*cut*

We arrived at the café in 30minutes time, but that was because the convoy had to take a detour to Xu's house and drop her off.

I never thought that Xu'd be that engrossed in her studies to even miss out on these types of events. It's so fun to watch her, she's so nice.

As we entered the café, people immediately stared. It's not common to see people like us enter these types of public areas, but hey we're just human. Squall massaged his nape as if he was stressed with the crowd's reaction towards us; he placed a protective hand on my shoulder as he led me to our table. I don't think he liked the way the men in the pub stared at me. They were disgusting. And it made me cling to Squall more.

Although the hairs on my skin didn't stand up, this place wasn't as okay as it seemed to be outside. As if thinking the same thing, Squall whispered the exact same line to me and I just nodded. Just when I was about to cling to Squall to hide me from the men behind us, Quistis and Selphie arrived with the coffee and some biscuits.

I wasn't able to hide my enthusiasm with the sweets that I actually grabbed the first biscuit I saw and dipped it in honey. It was dreamy. I saw Squall's face contort and ask me if I wanted to die of diabetes.

"Are you crazy? Don't you get enough sweets at home? I swear you'll go fat." He said the last part in a whisper but I heard him. Oh yeah I did.

I saw Selphie fidget with her dress as she tried to suppress a laugh and Quistis suddenly took interest in car parts, as she turned her attention to Irvine and Zell's heated argument of the best engine for an SUV type vehicle.

Some people turned to look at us as my face turned from pale white to hot red. As Squall's hands clasped over his mouth, I took a bread knife and threatened to kill him. His face turned red as he apologized and carefully took the knife from me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He said as he gave me another biscuit to make me smile. But noooo it wont work! It's the 2nd time today that I threatened to stab someone with a knife.

My attention now focused on him, I saw him flinch as I took a bite of my biscuit. Annoyed by this I snapped at him.

"What? Do you think this will make me gain an inch on my waist?" I asked him so harshly that it stung my own tongue.

"No, no."

I am getting sick of this! I am having a very bad mood swing and I would not just back down.

"This is what you get when a president as a father throws his son to live somewhere far…you get someone without breeding and without a hold on his tongue." The words were acid to my tongue but it felt so good to release stress on my favorite stress ball. Usually when I lash out, he'd just remain calm and be the rock. But this time, we were both liquid…me water, him oil. We so don't mix right this instant.

Sensing this aura from him, I cowered as he finished his sipping on his cup and turned to face me. Face stern and shoulders rigid. He was angry… and this is one of the worst. I haven't seen him so angry and I am indeed afraid to see him angry…especially at me.

Great Rinoa, why didn't you just let the fat joke slide! Oooooooh nooooo!

His hands let go of the small cup and placed it on the saucer. The atmosphere at our table turned from jolly to reprisal. Sweat started to bead on my back, cold sweat. I'm actually afraid of him…I am.

Then he took a deep breath and said, what I feared would be the last words I hear before I die…

"Well at least I don't cry in my sleep because I still cant get over my mom's death, thinking it was me to be blamed."

This was it…my fuse just sparked…and I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks. I can't take it… the room was getting smaller… the people started vanishing… my eyes…their visions are getting blurry.

I can't breathe… I need to get out… I hate Squall.

I hate him!

I forced myself to snap out of it… tears cascading down my flushed cheeks, I grabbed my bag and went out of the café, a trail of voices following me, but I didn't bother to look back. I wanted to go home, to go to my bed, to stay there, to hide there.

I ran. I don't know where I am but I kept on running thinking I might be able to run into my house like in my dreams, or even see someone familiar. But my visions were blurry from my tears, my breath was ragged, I couldn't see properly.

I ended up in a deserted alley, the stench of alcohol and trash is overpowering. It makes me wanna puke… where am I?

I hate Squall.

"That idiot!" I said to myself as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

My phone rings, it hums the ringtone especially assigned to Squall, I will not answer! I will not.

"How dare he blame me, he doesn't know! He doesn't know!"

_Oh no… he doesn't know… does he? _

"No he doesn't!"

"I'm afraid…" realizing the predicament I have, I sat down on the dark alley, scared as hell, hoping for someone to come.

_You can't get over it can you… _

I can hear that voice…the voice I hear in my dreams… it's here… who is it? What is it?

"Who are you?" I call out to nothing.

No reply came to me… only a strong wind, a cold wind.

"It's soo cold." I said as I shivered from the cold wind. And then I hear it again, the voice. It's saying something… I can't understand…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I scream. My bones…. My skin….they're burning!

My hands….are they…. Are they… shrinking?

"Noooooo!" I scream and yell. I thrash and kick…there's no one there! Nothing! What is wrong?

"Squall…it's too painful…" Squall help me…

I hear someone from afar, help me please. I plead with my thoughts; let my thoughts reach that person… I'm sorry Squall.

_(A/N it'd be in 3__rd__ person omniscient now)_

As if jolted with thunder, the fuming Squall lifted his head from his hands. Quistis and Selphie immediately turned to look at Zell and Irvine near the jukebox. Both didn't want him to find out that they were intently staring at him.

But they all know that Quistis cannot hold back her tongue. She asked him, "Aren't you gonna follow her?"

Squall just shook his head and said something inaudible. He hated the fact that Rinoa dared compare him to his father. It was just too much… it was too annoying. It was too wrong.

"Squall, we know you got offended." Selphie began. She didn't want to spark his anger again, thus she pretended to talk to her trench coat. "But, what you said, it's… too much."

Squall shot his head up to face the two of them, making them both jump. "And it's not too much to compare me to my good for nothing father?"

"Squall," Quistis started. "At least you don't blame yourself for being like him, you don't think about it everyday… but she thinks about what you said everyday…I see it in her face…she's usually bothered by it. It hurts to think about it, but if someone else points it out… that's just too much."

She was making sense and Squall was starting to think about what he said. This could be indicated as a sudden twitch reached its way to his eyebrow. He stared at his palms and whispered, "I was too cruel… I need to find her something might happen to her."

With that Quistis beamed at Selphie and said, "I just hope he finds her, fast, this is not a good neighborhood."

Squall pushed the door so fast, that it swung back and forth a couple of times before shutting itself. Once out, he dialed her number and pleaded for her to answer.

"C'mon, Rinoa…pick up…pick up."

When no one answered he started to sprint, looking through every sidewalk and alley, but there was still no sign of Rinoa. "Rinoa!" he yelled.

But no reply came.

He was starting to panic when he heard a sudden scream coming from the dark alley on his left. "Rinoa?" He asked. Thinking it was her; he suddenly turned pale, and ran flat out to reach her in time.

"…Squall…"

He heard a small voice from the behind the trash can and thought it was her. Panic and fear washing through him, he peeked to see if it was Rinoa. Alas, all he found were clothes… no person… giving up he started to search the clothes. They looked new, and oddly familiar.

Then it hit him, they were Rinoa's! The navy blue shirt and baby blue cotton padded jacket. He frantically searched the surroundings trying to find her. Thinking she might've been raped… he got his Revolver and tried to look for any sign of someone crying or someone…something.

Cough. Cough.

He heard a child cough…but how would a kid…

Then it struck him, he lifted the baby blue jacket and saw a little girl, no older than 5, teary eyed and shaking, she had raven black hair and skin as pale as snow. Her cheeks were flushed. But more importantly she wore the necklace that had his best friend's most precious ring.

Like a crazy person he asked, "Rinoa?"

"Squally!" The little girl suddenly jumped on him clinging as if there were no tomorrow. "Squally I'm scaywed!"

Too shocked for words he scooped her up, wrapped her in her clothes. "There, there I'm here." He said as he stroked her hair. He carried her back to his car. He placed her on shotgun and strapped the seatbelt.

Running his hands to his face he gathered up the courage to start the car. But as soon as he tried to set it to first gear, his phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Squall?"

"Yes, General it's me." He replied.

"Good, I need to leave for Galbadia now, I didn't think you'd be late, anyway…I approve of it and please tell Rinoa, to take care. I gotta go now I just gave you a heads up. I'll call from time to time. Bye."

And then the line was cut.

"Great… what happened to you…?" Squall asked the tiny Rinoa beside him. She was currently enjoying the AC and playing with the power window. He set the car to gear and sped up, homeward bound.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Note that from now on, it'll be Squall's POV. Anyway... here's the next chapter. Enjoy. BTW... I DONT OWN FF8 NOR SQUARE ENIX._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I stepped on the gas as hard as I could, cutting by every vehicle, drifting every curve as if I was racing with time. I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it were true. Drumming my fingers on the shift stick, itching to pull up a notch, I didn't notice the little girl beside me. The one that was no more than a foot away from me.

Confused, I covet for more speed. I itched for it, I yearned for it. Speed.

I used to say to Laguna that I need speed to calm down whenever we had episodes of "father-son-conversations". I groaned as I stepped on the gas harder and severer than I ever did. Afraid to admit it, I try to focus on the road, but alas, the little girl beside me kept on doing things that are impeccably eye catching, as if she planned for me to look at her when she made even one tiny movement.

My tires screeched as I made a sharp turn, dexterity at its utmost potential. Listening to the sounds my tires emitted… I calmed for a moment. Twitch.

Why am I this confused? Why…am I this panicked?

Hating myself for being so darn bipolar, my itching fingers released their grasp from the shift stick and went for the hand break. The movement was so full of force that if it weren't for the seatbelts that held us down, we'd have been catapulted out of the windshield.

I ran my hands through my face, calmed for even just a fraction of a second. Then I heard it, a small whimper of a frightened child. I shut my eyes and forced myself not to hear. I was so stressed and annoyed, not at myself, but at the sounds that I try to drown out. Unconsciously I lifted my hand and reached for the stereo. Not really caring about what CD number I press, I pushed the first one that I could touch.

Almost instantly, loud, metal music blared out and filled the small vehicle. Little did I know it'll make the situation worse; the kid hated loud music. It cried. She cried. I groaned. Annoyed with the fact that I am with a little girl, with the fact that I do not know what to do and with the man I saw walking out of the house.

Mr. Flinch, he was most affectionately called, always goes out to sit on his garden set and spy on his neighbors. Never did he falter to go out during the afternoons and comment on how I always take Rinoa home yet we're not together. As I recall, he moved here when we were 12 and he thought it was weird that I care for my best friend like a little sister, and mistook it as a sign of romantic love. That was the time that Rinoa got so ticked off at him and called out to greet him as a sign of respect, which she hoped he'd give us, this only resulted to a series of movements, flinches from him to be exact.

I've always loathed those cataract extracted eyes that were boring into my car's tinted window. He always gets on my nerves, but this time I am thankful that I saw him staring. It got me to think of something else, something other than this, this little girl beside me.

I took a deep breath, and looked at her. What I saw didn't anger me; instead it made me feel a little sympathy for her. Tears were streaming from her hazel eyes, and I didn't know what to do. Annoyed that I felt confused again, I parked the car at Rinoa's house. With no surprise, I found that her father's Mercedes was not there anymore, only her M3 remained. Fully knowing that Mr. Flinch would find this as a breakthrough in his research on how humans behaved, I killed the engine along with the stereo, and then I heard them, her tiny sobs.

Angered with myself, I asked the little Rinoa what was wrong. She sniffed again, her eyes staring at mine, so gentle…so scared. "What's wrong?" I asked her again, this time I tried to caress her face. To my surprise she withdrew, her retreating image was too much.

"Squally, I hate loud music." She said as though she were back to being 17. Shocked, as well as relieved, I let out a laugh. "You do? Well then I'm sorry." I said while unbuckling my seatbelt, peering to see how she would react, I saw her inch nearer to me, and I took this chance to hold her face. She struggled but I kept her in place, I stared into her eyes, trying to find her, the person I know, my best friend. "Rinoa." I said and her eyes suddenly gleamed. I released her and unbuckled her as well.

I rested my head on the steering wheel and cursed under my breath. "She's Rinoa; she's her, my best friend, that's her." I whispered these words to my honk, repeatedly saying it, as if trying to convince my honk who the little girl was. I've never felt so stupid and confused my whole life. I heard the rustling of clothes as I felt tiny hands touch my face. They felt so alien, and yet so familiar. I looked up from my steering wheel and looked at her. She smiled at me, I was forgiven, and then she said, "Can we go in now? I need to go potty."

Amazing, her vocabulary's back to the level of a kindergarten student. I smiled at her and nodded. I climbed out of the car first and then I opened her door. Completely aware that Mr. Flinch had his eyes on me, I opened Rinoa's door and wrapped her under all her clothes. Feeling annoyed and confused she tried to struggle but I shushed her and told her it's for the best. Thankfully this little girl, although feisty, let me carry her as if she were dirty laundry, into the house.

As I ascended the stairs, I heard the rustling of grass, as if someone was rushing on them. I turned my head to look and found that Mr. Flinch went inside his house. "Good." I breathed as I bent down to get the spare key underneath one of the flowerboxes. I heard a small "ouch" as I bent down. "Oops, sorry."

Finally, after fumbling with the locks, I got to open the doors. "Alright, stay there." I told the little Rinoa as I placed her on top of the drawer. She nodded and I went upstairs. I went straight to her room, trying to recall if she ever kept her old clothes. "I never thought of her as the motherly sentimental type, but I do hope she kept some of old clothes." I exasperated as I frantically searched her room, and invading her dresser. After much adieu, I finally found some old small clothes.

"Thank Hyne, she was small for a 12 year old back then." I said as I held a whole box of old clothes. I checked the box to see if there were any undergarments in there for her to wear, but I guess those would be disgusting to wear since they'd be all grimy.

Searching for some clothes that might fit her; I got an orange shirt that would probably look a little oversized for her, and a pair of shorts. "I bet these would look like pants on her." I said as I held the pair of shorts. I just shook my head. "Better than nothing."

Thinking that I would need more clothes, I took the box with me and went downstairs. "Well, I found you some decent clothes; I just hope they fit you." I said as I descended the stairs. To my surprise she wasn't where I left her. Damn.

Inwardly cursing myself for not locking the front doors, I placed the box at the bottom of the stairs and went to look for her. "Rinoa?" I called out, but I didn't think she heard me. I stared at the front door, praying that I don't have to go out there now. I called out again, "Rinoa?"

This time I heard a small voice somewhere from the living room. "Rin?" I called again. The voice was getting louder, I'm close. Searching everywhere, my eyes were not focused on one thing, and that was when… BAM!

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I hit my head on the suddenly opened door. My face hurt and the pain on my head just adds to my headache. Rubbing my nose and forehead, I cursed.

The little culprit who opened the door was laughing at me as she peered from behind the door. "Daddy told me cowsing is bad." I groaned as I tried to soothe the bump on my forehead. "You got that right." I told her as she helped me get up. I realized that she was still wearing her cotton padded jacket, which looked like a gown on her. As she tried to help me up, she fell flat on her butt and somehow, I found it adorable to watch her. I chuckled as I tried to help her up too.

"Careful next time, you don't know your own strength." She just goofily smiled at me, the smile that I know—the Rinoa smile. "Here," I said as I handed her the shirt and pants. "Go and put 'em on." She gave me a perplexed look, but obliged nonetheless. She shut the bathroom's door right behind her and I sat on the huge couch.

Wondering if I someone's worried about me and Rinoa, I checked my phone for any messages that someone might've left while I drove. With no surprise there were no text messages. "As expected, Rinoa's the only one who patiently texted with me, although she knew I won't reply." I smiled to myself as snapped the phone shut and placed it in my pocket. As I did, I was suddenly reminded of Rinoa's phone. Standing up as abruptly as I did, I staggered. "Damn."

I marched to where I placed her skirt and tights, and tried to search the skirt's pockets. "Aha!" I said as I felt a small thing on the back pocket. I took it out and checked to see if there were any new messages. There were several missed calls, most of the coming from me and the others from Quistis. There were also some text messages, and all of them were from Quistis wondering where Rinoa is. I thought it'd best for me not to reply, else she'd wanna come over…and THAT would lead to more trouble. "Squally?"

"I'm here in the foyer."

"Wheywe is that?" she asked from the living room. "She was really a toddler." I said to myself as I walked towards her. She looked like a little boy with long hair. The t-shirt was really oversized and the shorts really did look like pants.

"Well, s'long as you have something to wear then its fine." And then it hit me.

"Rinoa, c'mere for a sec," I told her as I beckoned her to where I was. She pranced towards me and smiled. "What's up?" Bending my knees, I held up my phone to her face and asked, "Do you recognize this person?"

She just shook her head. "Is she yow giwlfwend?" She innocently asked me. I gave a hearty laugh as I checked to see if I've shown her the correct photo. Well, no mistake there, I did show her a picture of herself, when she's 17, and hell no, she's not my "giwlfwend".

"You don't recognize her?" I asked her again as she ogled at the photo. She just shook her head and smiled.

So she doesn't recognize herself when she's 17… what if I show her another photo. I changed the picture on my phone to Selphie's photo and showed her. She shook her head again. Quistis, she shook her head. Seifer, again she shook her head and also with Zell, Irvine, and Xu. Hmm… if she couldn't recognize them, then that means her mind's stuck at kindergarten, but how can she recognize me?!

I looked at her disbelievingly. Then tears started to well up on her eyes again. Oh no. She cried.

"I'm sowie I'm not helpful." She said through the sobs. I patted her back and told her it wasn't her fault. I laughed but she won't stop sobbing. Oh no…what do I do…err… and then I saw the latest picture of her and her father on top of the fireplace. Hearing her sobs from behind me, I feel as though I have the responsibility to make her stop, to make her smile again. I took the picture frame and brought it back to her. She was now sitting on the floor, her head on her knees and her arms wrapped her legs. "Rinoa's trademark cry pose." I thought to myself as I gently pet her back, and then I showed her the photo. "Look Rinny."

She looked up from her knees and stared at the photo. To my surprise she took it from me and smiled. I thought she wouldn't stop crying. As I was standing up to gather her clothes in the bathroom, she suddenly laughed. "Daddy." She said. "That's Daddy."

I looked back at her and smiled. "Yes that's your dad."

"So she could recognize her dad and me but not the others," I thought to myself as I stood up beside her and crossed my arms across my chest.

Growl.

"What was that?" I asked her jokingly as I looked down on her. She looked up, cheeks flushed and hands on her forehead. Another growl, and then she smiled.

I returned her smile. "Are you hungry?"

She just smiled and nodded. Another growl. I let out a hearty laugh and told her to wait for me in the living room. 7:00pm. "Great it's late, well no one lives with me so I don't care, and no one would care if I go home or not." I said to myself as I maneuvered to their kitchen. "Alright, what do I cook for tonight?"

I opened the fridge to see what was inside. As usual it's stocked with chicken breasts, fresh fruits, and vegetables, beer and a couple of left over steaks. Being too lazy to think on what to do with them, I grabbed the steaks and went to the broiler. "Steaks it is then."

As I was whistling a familiar tune while cooking, I heard someone humming from behind. At first I didn't mind and I checked for some salt and pepper from in their pantry. "I wonder if they have paprika." I thought to myself as I held out a pepper grinder, and then someone tugged at my pants, and asked, "Awe we going to eat now?"

Shocked, I accidentally let go of the pepper grinder and let it fall to the tiled floor. The sound resonated in the kitchen and she covered her tiny ears. I picked up the pepper grinder and checked if it was damaged. Thank Hyne it wasn't. "Rin, go sit on of those chairs, the steaks will be ready in a few." I said as I pointed her to one of the chairs near the counter top. I went back to what I was doing and added some pepper to the steaks. I sighed as I waited for the food to cook. Growl. "Great I'm starving too."

Without meaning it, I looked at Rinoa, and was surprised to find out she was laughing. I cocked my eyebrow at her and asked what was funny, but she just laughed even more. Ding.

We were both startled by the sudden "ding" of the turbo broiler and she even let out a little "oh". I smiled and grabbed the plates in front of me to serve the steaks. I went to check on the gravy and saw that it was ready as well. "So I finally managed to cook gravy without drying most of it up." I thought to myself as I poured gravy on our steaks and muah-la. I carried the plates to where Rinoa was and told her to get some forks from the ones beside her. I set the plates in front of her and assumed a chair beside her. I muttered a thank you to her as I took the fork from her tiny hands. "You know," I said as I cut my steak with a knife. "Usually, you cook dinner." As I put the huge piece of meat in my mouth I saw her smile at me and then looked back to her steak. Wow, these taste good.

"Rin? Don't you like steak?" I asked as I saw her face. It was confused and/or sad. She stared at the huge steak in front of her and tried to angle her fork on the left, then on the right, but she just ended up bringing it back beside her plate. Finally realizing I was looking at her she looked at me seriously and said, "I can't slice them with this." And then she held out the fork to me. I choked on my steak as I chuckled upon hearing what she said. "No you can't, but I can't give you a knife." I said as I swallowed.

She just pouted at me with those cute tiny lips and hoped to Hyne I would fall for it. Oh yeah I fell for it. "Give it here." I said as I offered to slice her steak to tiny pieces. "YAY!" she exclaimed excitedly as she eagerly pushed her plate towards me. She stared at the steak earnestly as I sliced the chunk of meat to tiny pieces, so that they'll fit into her tiny mouth. Once finished she stole the plate from me in a flash and started attacking it. I laughed as I finished off my share and got some water from the fridge. As I bent down to get the bottle of water from the fridge, I heard a tiny cough from behind me.

I turned around and saw her choking on a huge bit of steak. Panicked, again, I set the bottle on the counter and rushed to help her. I patted her back thinking it'd help, but she just coughed. She was starting to turn purple and as she did, I cursed under my breath. "Dammit, is it safe to use the Heimlich maneuver on a little girl?" I just shrugged the doubts off and tried to relieve her from her present predicament. After one grueling moment, she was finally free of the huge piece of steak. It actually flew from her to the sink. I let out a "wow" as I saw how far it flew and she just smiled at me. "Water." She mouthed as I went to grab some glasses.

I let out a laugh as she drank the water as if she was thirsty from being under the desert sun for a month. It was funny because she's just a little girl, but she had a huge appetite. Burp.

"So I am betting you are full?" I asked her as she handed me the glass to wash. "Yup!" And with that she sprinted off to the entertainment room beside the living room to watch TV. I heard the TV being turned on as I washed the plates. "I guess I missed the news." I breathed as I dried the plates and placed them back on the shelf.

I checked the watch again as I went back, it was now 9:00pm. I groaned as I saw it and thought that I'd have to go back home to get some clothes. But then I remembered that I kept some clothes here somewhere because sometimes, her dad would always want me to stay and sleep over because he gets better sleep when he knows Rinoa won't be going anywhere since I'm already there.

I climbed up the stairs and went for their guest room, right beside her room, and checked the closet. As I thought, I have a bunch of clothes there. I quickly grabbed the first ones that I saw and went back downstairs. As I landed on the bottom of the stairs, I saw the box of tiny clothes and thought that Rinoa must need to go to bed now. Then a thought came fluttering to my head, she needs to bathe.

I shook my head and stopped at my tracks. "Nah-uh! I won't be giving her a bath! No! No way!" I muttered on the hallway, like some crazy person. It took me sometime to get over that stupid idea, of course she needs to bathe, but she'll have to do it alone, I don't even peep into her bathroom while she's bathing, what more if I bathed her?!

With that I sighed and decided to just let her change clothes. So I looked for some PJs, thankfully I found some, and brought them to the entertainment room. As I approached the door I could here people laughing on the TV. "I guess she's watching gag shows or something."

I opened the door and she was watching some reruns of old cartoons. I peeped to see if she was still awake and found that she was slowly falling asleep. Smiling as I went to her, she smiled at me and a yawn escaped her. "Well, not so good with the late night shows?" Then I chuckled as she extended her arms towards me and wanted to be carried to her room.

I told her that she had to change her clothes and brush her teeth before she goes to bed, as I carried her up the stairs. I placed her down inside her bathroom and told her not to fall asleep before I come back. "Don't you dare fall asleep on the wet floor." I told her as I shut her bedroom door behind me. "I know there's a stool here, somewhere." I said as I scanned the second floor, and found the stool beside the window. I quickly carried it to her bedroom and eventually, brought it to her in the bathroom.

"Here you are Rinny," I told her as I saw her release another yawn as she stepped on the stool I brought for her. "Make sure you get all the grime out." I said as I waited for her to finish, but once again, she stared at me while holding her toothbrush.

"What, you can't put toothpaste on your toothbrush?" I asked her disbelievingly. She just nodded and held out her toothbrush to me. I shook my head in disbelief and placed a huge amount of toothpaste on it and handed it back to her. "There."

She thanked me and brushed her teeth. After she did, I gave her the PJs I found in the box and told her to wear them. "I don't wanna! I'm sweepy!" she protested as I handed them out to her. She ran to her bed and sat there. "Tuck me in, Squally!" she said as she crawled to her pillows. I shook my head as I realized the joys of being an only child. "Dammit." I cursed under my breath as I reached out to her covers and dragged them to her. She settled herself on the huge pillows of her bed and thanked me.

I tucked her in just like she said and decided to get out of the room when she suddenly stopped me. "Squally!"

"Yes Rinoa?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I can't sweep without wights." She said as she cowered in her sheets. I shook my head and sighed. "I'll leave the door open; the hallway lights will be your night light okay?" As I was thinking of leaving again, she stopped me. "Squally!"

"Yes Rinoa?" my tone was getting higher and higher with each passing moment.

"Pwease stay with me untiw I," a yawn escaped her tiny mouth as she struggled to fight off the drowsiness. "Faw…" and then she trailed off.

I sighed and grabbed a chair, dragged it all the way to her bed and settled myself there. After a few moments, probably thinking I won't be leaving her, she fell asleep holding my jacket. I smiled at her tiny figure and decided to leave my jacket with her.

"Goodnight Rinoa." I whispered to her and left for my room. I don't think I want to watch TV anymore… I'll head out for bed as well. As I walked to my bedroom, I heard a small moan and I was amazed at how it made me smile.

"You always get me." I said as I left the door ajar to light up little Rinoa's room. I walked to my room thinking about how tomorrow was going to be the same. But then I had a sudden realization… SCHOOL! I groaned as I went to my own bedroom. What am I supposed to do about school?! I can't just go and bring her, people will ask, can I say she's my niece?

No I can't, I'm not close to relatives not unless they're first degree, and as far as they now, Ellone does not have any children. I can't say she's a cousin because I don't even have aunts and uncles to begin with.

"Ungh." I exasperated as I let myself fall on the bed. "Maybe I just won't go to school tomorrow."

* * *

I rolled on my stomach trying to get rid of the bad images of my dream. I just hated bad dreams, they give me bad mornings. Trying desperately to fall back to sleep, I clutched my pillow and placed them on my head. This was a futile attempt as I am a light sleeper.

I groaned again as I threw the pillow to the far side of the room. "Now, I can't even get some sleep!" I exclaimed as I sat up on the bed. 5:00AM. "I slept far too early last night," I scrambled out of the sheets and sat up on the edge of the bed. "Ahh, it's too early…" and then I let a yawn escape me. This is stupid, I am getting so tired lately, and I'm not able to sleep properly.

"What's happening to me?" I asked myself inwardly and finally stood up from my bed. I stretched for a bit and then fixed up my bed. Looking out the window, I saw the pillow I threw away in frustration. I went there and picked it up. Not one spec of dust on it.

I threw it on my bed, and with a tiny thud, I finished fixing it. "I don't know why I'm so OC." I said as I shook my head disbelievingly. I let out another yawn, but this time my voice wasn't the only voice I could hear. I hear whimpering.

"Angelo?" I asked. But then I remembered that Rinoa's dog was now in a pet hotel. "Oh yeah… then… Rinoa?" I asked myself as I put on slippers and went out to the hallway. Then I heard another whimper, and a scream. "Rinoa!" I called out as I rushed to her bedroom.

As I almost broke the door from the harshness of my push, I saw her tiny figure writhing on her bed, like she was being burned. She was crying and screaming. I ran to her, worried as hell. "So it's not a dream," I said to myself as I saw her calm and cry. "She really did become a little girl."

It was heartbreaking to see a little girl cry like that. As I was about to wipe the tears from her face, she writhed in pain. Twisting, as if she was burning; cringing, as if someone was burning or hurting her. Her little body contorted in obvious pain. I didn't know what to do; she looked so fragile, as her head began to bend towards her feet. "Oh no you don't!" I said as I tried to push her head, ever so gently, back to her pillow. She cringed at my touch, thrashed a couple of times and screamed. "Noooooo! Don't! I don't want to! Don't take him away too! He's the only one I've got!" she suddenly said those words to me… so straight…

"Perfect pronunciation…" I said as I tried to wake her up. "What's wrong… Rinoa? Rin… wake up." I said as I gently slapped her face to wake her up. Her face frowned and creases were forming on her little forehead. "No, no…" Then she whimpered again and finally calmed down.

"Rinoa?" I asked the sleeping girl tentatively. "Rinoa?" I asked again as I scooped her in my arms. "Are you okay now?" I asked her, thinking it was stupid as she was sleeping. To my surprise, she opened her eyes and looked at me, with that tear streaked face.

"Rin?" I asked again as I stroked her tiny cheeks. "Squally!" she yelled as she held on to me.

"Shh… it's just a dream Rin, it's not real." I said, trying my utmost best to calm her. "Squally…don't weeve meee." She said against my shirt, all I can do right now is pet her head, and hope that she calms down.

"I'm not going to leave you," I whispered to her ears, "Unless you want me to." She just held on to me as I cradled her. "The things you make me do Rinoa." I said to myself as I stared up to the ceiling, I let out a yawn and give in to the fatigue I've been getting.

* * *

Beep…beep…beep… 9:00AM.

"Ungh" I groaned as I unconsciously, yet viciously, turned off the blaring alarm on the bedside table, AGAIN. I opened my eyes and found out that I was in Rinoa's room. "What am—"I was cut off as I saw the little girl clinging to my shirt as she slept.

"Rinoa." I said as I caressed her face. To my surprise, yet again, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She just giggled and shook her head. "It's okay." She said as a tiny yawn escaped her.

If I could care less, if I wasn't her best friend, if I didn't know her this long, if only I didn't love her as much as I do, I wouldn't be… I wouldn't have… hugged her like this. "Don't make me worry like what you did." I said as I buried her face on my chest. "I'm sowee." I chuckled. "Hey Squally,"

"Hmm?" I asked her as I looked down on her. "What's it?"

"I'm hungwy." Then she giggled.

I chuckled at her remark and hugged her one last time before standing up. "Then I'll go ready breakfast." I said while I fixed up her covers. She laughed as I dusted her covers and fluffed her pillows. "Squally is wike a mommy." I looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Sowee." She immediately replied and escaped to the hallway and eventually, downstairs.

"Well, I guess this is the life with little Rinoa." I said as I closed the door of her bedroom.

Ring ring.

Ring Ring.

"_Hey, you've reached me, Noa. I am not able to pick up the phone right now so, leave your message at the beep." _

"_Hey Rin… it's me Richard, I just want to know if you're still coming to our date tonight? I'm sorry, but I got kind of worried when you didn't show up in school, anyway… I hope you can make it. Take care." _

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

* * *

_A/N: there you go. hoped you enjoyed it :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_**(this is raw will edit next week**__**)**_

I was beating 2 blasted eggs to tomorrow when I felt a sudden tug on my pants. Sighing to myself, I put a smile on and asked the little girl. "Yes Rinoa?" I said. "The phone was winging. Then someone talked." I raised my eyebrow at her while taking the phone to see who the voicemail was. "There's a voicemail. I'll go see to this while you run along to the TV room." I said as I shooed her to the entertainment room. "I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

_A phone call huh? A Richard calling about a date? Hmm. I don't know any Richard that is associated with Rinoa. _I decided against myself not to call the "Richard" guy and placed the phone on the table and proceeded to beating the eggs. "Too bad man, she turned into a little girl yesterday." I muttered to myself as I realized that I over beat the eggs turning it into nearly water with food coloring.

"Well, I guess this is already okay…" I said as I poured the very fine liquid, which is supposed to be eggs on the frying pan. "I guess I over did it," I said as I tried to maneuver the pan so that it won't drip to the sides making a huge mess. Once I was certain that the egg was sticking to the pan I left to get some bacon from the fridge and throw them to another pan, which I prepared earlier. I lifted the eggs from the pan as the bacon needed to be flipped. Hyne, I'm such a mom.

"Rinoa! Breakfast!" I yelled as I fixed myself a cup of coffee and grabbed one of the bread slices on the table.

Today, I set the table on the dining area, thinking there's no rush since I won't be going to school and, seeing the current situation, Rinoa won't be either. She peered into the room expecting something that obviously wasn't there. "Rinoa? C'mere." I called her as I beckoned her to come near with my available hand.

She sat down on the chair to the right of me, and started to eat. "Rinoa, I need to ask you something really important." I said as I took a sip of coffee. She immediately looked up, wide eyes and her face bore an "I'm-Serious" look. "What is it about?" She finally asked, as she gulped a big slice of egg. She left a stain on the right side of her mouth. I wiped it clean with my thumb and asked her, "Do you want me to tell Quistis about this?" I assumed she'd know Quistis now, because of the phone call and because of the photo I showed her. She just nodded. I looked at her intently and then I asked again, "Are you sure?" then she shook her head. I had to cock my eyebrow at her.

"Nowp. I don't wanna tell Quistee." She said as she took a gulp of her orange juice. "Why not?" I asked her as she looked at her clean plate intently. "Well? You just nodded then you said no…Rin, you should know those gestures are not consistent, they'll cause confusion." She lifted her face from staring at the plate then looked at me and smiled. "What's consisitent and conzusionition?" I laughed and told her she mispronounced them, I withdrew the thought of having Quistis lend us a helping hand and taught Rinoa the proper pronunciations. "Consistent and confu-fu-sion?" She said after downing her 2nd glass of orange juice. "Yes Rinoa, you got them right. Now answer me this…" I said. She looked at me intently again and asked what it was. "Well, why don't you want me to tell Quistis? Don't you like her to help us?"

She shook her head and said, rather straightforward, "I don't want Quistis hewe, I onwy want Squally." And then she pouted her lips and crossed her arms. "Do you want her hewe, Squally?" I was caught off guard by her question that I almost let out a bark, instead of a laugh. "No, no, I was just considering our options." I said to her as I started to clean up the plates. She helped me this time, knocking down the ketchup bottle, and the glass in the process. "Thank you Rinoa." I told her as I took the dishes to the dishwashing machine and left them there.

Rinoa would need good clothes when I bring her to school tomorrow, I can't just not show up everyday, even IF I don't really need to be in school. I groaned as I retrieved the dishes from the dishwasher and placed them on the shelf to dry. I wiped my hands clean and went out to the dining table, finding Rinoa, sitting there, behaved like an angel. I walked up to her and told her to go and take a bath in her room. I didn't wanna be the one to bathe her…no way!

"Rinoa, you and I are going to the mall today." I told her as she started to go down from her chair, which was considerably high for someone of her height. I saw a weird, yet very cute, look from her face that I have not seen on Rinoa's features when we're at the same age. "You excited?" I asked her.

She just nodded and grinned at me. I told her to go and take a bath, completely assuming that she's able to bathe herself. "Well, I have to go fix myself up too; you go to your bedroom to take a bath." To my surprise she lifted her arms to me, and asked me to carry her to her room. "Squally! Cawee me to my woom, pwease?" I shook my head at first then finally giving in, I carried her. "Why did you want me to carry you anyway?" I asked her as we reached her bedroom door. She just laughed and said, "Because, it'll be quickew that way." Then she went into her room, while I made my way back to my room.

As I got out of the shower, I suddenly remembered that I have forgotten to bring out a bunch of clothes. "Well, I just have to see what I've got lying around here." I muttered as I opened the dresser. I immediately saw at least, 3 pairs of jeans that were neatly hanging in the middle of the dresser. There were also old shirts, which I use to go to bed and a couple of good shirts to the left of those. Thinking a shirt some jeans would suffice I took them out and threw them on the bed. Now my only problem was undergarments!

I opened the drawer to see if I have any undergarments in there. Half hopeful and half expecting, I was relieved to see at least 3 pieces of perfectly new packs of undergarments. "I must have left them here for some reason; well whatever they are I am happy I did." I said as I got the packs from the drawer and opened them. I wore the clothes that I found quickly and went to look at the mirror to fix my hair.

"Damn, I forgot my mousse, but who cares?" I said to myself in the mirror. "My hair remains like this even with shit on it." I said as I flicked away the strands that were getting on my eyes. I ran my left hand on my hair again and took a deep breath. _I better check up on Rinoa, it's been 45mins._

I went out of the bathroom and, eventually, my room and ended up in the hallway. I heard a little yelp from her room and I checked it out. Knocking first, I asked her if she was alright. "Rinoa? Are you okay? I'm coming in." As I opened the door I saw her trying to fix her hair. She found some clothes that looked like she wore them when she was 5 or something which perfectly suited her. She wore a blue and green plaid mini skirt, and a simple white blouse which was a little crumpled, but nonetheless decent. I can't help but ask where she got them. "Where did you get those clothes from Rinoa?" She smiled at me and pointed to the dusty old box near her bed. "I found them thewe."

I see… she kept her old clothes after all. I let out a laugh and checked out the clothes. They weren't half bad, but I didn't think Rinoa liked the dresses there as she obviously threw them away on her bed. I guess they weren't to her standards. I let out a sigh and tried to compose myself on what's going to happen on our trip to the mall. I can always say she's my little sister that my dad never told anybody about… or she could be my adopted little sister that my dad sent to me, to help me become a "responsible" adult. "Damnit." I exasperated as I racked my brains out, thinking of something to say to people who'll see me later.

I was roused from my deep thinking by the little girl with the uneven pigtails. "C'mon Squally, let's goooo!" She yelled as she pulled me from the bed and out to the hallway. I half ran, half walked as she pulled me down the stairs. As we reached the 1st floor landing, she ran to the door and tried to reach the doorknob. "C'mon! C'mon!" She said as she tried to reach for the doorknob. I immediately ran after her stopping her from opening the door. She asked me why and I told her: "The old man that lives on the other side hates loud and annoying children." I tried to widen my eyes at her to give a more dramatic look and added, "He kidnaps them and then sells them to old men with bad breath and few teeth." After I said "teeth" she had the look of utter chagrin. I laughed inwardly as I unlocked the door. "I'll appreciate it if you quietly followed behind me—oh and can I borrow your M3?" I said as I checked the drawer beside the door for the keys. She was getting rid of the pigtails and was wearing her shoes then. She couldn't get her feet to fit on the shoes she found in the box so I helped her out. Then she answered,

"M3?" She asked, with literally no idea what I was talking about. I told her it was the cute silver car that was in their garage. She shook her head and insisted that we take my car. "I want the black one Squally!" She exclaimed quite loudly. I just shook my head and grudgingly took my set of keys from the drawer. _And I was so looking forward to using that M3. That's what I get for asking a kid._

We both went outside, me taking care so that she won't be seen by the old man on the porch of the house on the other side. I let her go in my car and I put on her seatbelt. "I don't wanna weaw this!" She protested as she wriggled in my grasp. I shushed her while trying to put on the seatbelt on her. "Shhh…If the old man hears you, you'll get kidnapped. Shh." I told her again while pressing a finger on her mouth. That's when I realized I didn't have any gloves on. Thinking it was already too late; I eyed Rinoa one last time and went to my seat. I started the engine and it immediately roared.

_I can't believe she just turned to a kid yesterday… I didn't even sleep properly. _ I thought as a yawn escaped me before I pulled out of the driveway. "Squally, whewe'we we going?" Rinoa asked as I saw her try to get out of her seatbelt. I didn't look at her but I answered, "We're going to the mall, but not the Balamb Town Center, we're going somewhere else."

I saw in my peripherals that she pressed a finger on her lips and was seriously considering asking me where exactly where we're going. I can read her face even if she's a kid. "We're going to Dollet Shopping Centre." She looked at me intently, as if awaiting a more elaborate explanation. I gave in and figured what the heck, might as well kill time. I turned the last corner to the docks and got a ticket. She was still looking at me intently. I thanked the attendant and parked the car in the ferry. "C'mon Rinoa, I'll explain when we're on the upper decks." I said as I took her seatbelt off and offered my hand for her to take. She gave a simple nod and jumped from her seat. I got out and took her hand in mine and walked to the stairs.

"Aww, look at them, how cute!" I heard one of the women near the stairs say. She looked like she was in her late 20s and the women with her seemed to be the same age too.

"Oh my Hyne, so adorable!" The other one commented as Rinoa tilted her head to her side as she stared at the women. I knew they were going to approach sooner or later so I decided to hurry up to the stairs. Considering carrying Rinoa to the upper decks, I half carried-half pulled her by the arm. To my surprise, I was able to pass the women without any hassle and was peacefully climbing to the upper decks. I carried Rinoa in my arms since it was too hard for her to climb the stairs.

"Squally, why awe thewe holes on the steps?" She asked as she stared back at the staircase. "Well, I don't know, but I think it's because those types of materials are lighter than the usual." I answered nonchalantly; she scratched her head and just shrugged it off. The moment we got near the view deck, she wriggled a bit in my arms as she spun her torso to face the sea.

"Wow! Pweetty!" she exclaimed as she saw the sea fully.

I let her go on the view deck and let her go site seeing, just as long as she is careful.

_So to go to Dollet, it'll take this ferry ride 1hr and a half, so that'd give us plenty of time to find her suitable clothes and grab lunch, and probably go a little site seeing, since the Dollet Sunset is really the best there is._ _There oughta be a lot of women there today, I think, because the sunset festival is within this week. Only problem with that is, they might bring their boyfriends with them and I end up with my transformed-into-a-child-childhood-friend. This sucks big time, if Seifer gets info of this he'll probably have my a-----_

Something tugged at my leg again and I was awakened from my little monologue. I looked down expecting the little girl dressed in white and blue, but instead I was roused from my monologue by a little boy wearing an orange shirt. "Mister, isn't she your daughter?" he said as he pointed to the little girl who was propping herself on the ledge to see the sea below. "CRAP!" I exclaimed as I rushed to Rinoa. She was about to tip off when I caught her by the waist and pulled her over to the view deck. "What the hell was that Rinoa?!" I snapped at her as she got rid of the hair on her face. "I just wanted to see the dolphinees."

"Well you should've told me! What if you fell to the sea, huh? What if you drown?! I don't know what I'd do if that happened!" I told her as I tried to fix her blouse, whose creases increased. "And by the way, they're dolphins… DOL-FEENS."

"Dolfeens." She repeated as she stared to the bunch of people who was starting to gather near me. "Um…" she muttered as she tapped my shoulder. I looked up at her and saw that they were a lot of people there. "Nothing to worry about, everything's okay now." I told them without looking up, and as I looked up I flashed them a nice smile. They all nodded and dispersed.

I stood up and took Rinoa by the hand and led her down to the "safe" side of the ferry. "Next time Rinoa, you should just tell me, okay? So that we avoid certain instances, what would I do," I sighed. "What would I do, if you fell into the waters, huh?" I kneeled down in front of her and held her firmly on the shoulders. "I'm sowee." She said and then tears started cascading down her red cheeks. "If I *hic* fell, would *hic* Squally jump and save me?" She said in between sniffles and hiccups and then she looked up with her crying eyes and gave me a small push.

_This is just so not cool on my part! Argh! _

"Of course I would." Then I took her in my arms and made her stop crying. "Hush now, I just panicked, that's all, I'm not angry." She sniffed again and finally hugged me and continued her tear fest on my shirt. I petted her hair and hushed her to stop; it was a sight.

"Aww…" I heard the same voice I heard near the stair again. "Why's your daughter crying?" she asked politely. I didn't wanna look up because those women would be the source of all the gossips in Balamb. "It's nothing, she's just a bit scared, I didn't mean to scare her I was just worried about my LITTLE SISTER." I finally said and then looked up at her. _This isn't one of the women back there in the parking area…she's quite younger than them… like my age… and her hair is much better than those two. Wait! What am I thinking of?!_

I shook my head in disbelief and it made her laugh. "Well, I'm sorry for that, can I help you comfort your sister?" she asked as she offered a hand to help me stand. I took her hand not letting go of Rinoa, I carried her with one arm and let her continue her business on my right sleeve. _I would need to buy a shirt too. _

"My name's Zuri, yours?" She offered her hand for me to shake.

_Is it okay for me to reveal my name? Wouldn't she recognize it somehow? I'm pretty popular in Balamb and if she's from there…she would know, my surname's pretty safe since I don't carry the Loire name, but even so can I risk exposing Rinoa?_

I contemplated a lot on what I am going to say to her that I ended up looking rude. "Um…" she said as she started to withdraw her hand. I took it back without hesitation this time and said, "Squall. Sorry for the dumb moment." Then I smiled my ever killer smile. _Of course, if I had the Death Glare, I have the killer smile, they're just complementary. _

"Hello Squall, awesome name you got there," she commented as she shook my hand. "And her name is?"

"Her name is Rinoa." I showed her the little girl that I think has fallen asleep on my shoulders. "She seems pretty tired." I said as I finally realized that we were still shaking each other's hand. "Oops, sorry."

"No worries, Squall." She said and then she smiled at me. "What do you say we go to the restaurant and sit that little sister of yours?" She said as she peered to see Rinoa's face. Her hands were now curled on my shoulders and she was apparently, dreaming. She wiped the dried tears from Rinoa's cheeks and giggled. "She's just too adorable!"

We went to the ferry's restaurant and as promised, sat Rinoa down on a chair. She was snoozing and didn't even care where we sit her. I guess she got tired from crying. I shouldn't have scared her like that, but if I didn't how would she learn?

"Um…" someone said, waking me from my little monologue, yet again. "You seem very concerned about your little sister."

I was startled by her and immediately apologized. "Sorry. Is it weird?" I asked as I grabbed the menu in front of me. Zuri just laughed and waved her hand, "Not at all. I just find it sweet." She said as she propped herself up with her elbows. "So Squall, where're you from?"

I don't know if I could trust her…but it's better than being alone in Dollet. "Oh. Excuse me for one moment." I told her as I heard my hand phone ring. The ringtone was familiar and I knew I had to lie. "Hello?"

"_Hey idiot! Where've you and Rinoa at?! It's not normal for you to be late!" _

Obviously it was Seifer. "Well you see, Rinoa's not feeling well so she's going to be staying home. As for me, I'm bored with school and I do not want to go I'm taking the rest of the week off."

"_What the hell are you talking about taking the week off?! It's nearing summer break man—floods of paperwork!" _

"I already advanced mine and Rinoa will be passing hers via email. Next week will the start of summer break and I just wanted mine earlier."

"_Damn you! How the hell do you do that?! Anyway we'll be visiting Rinoa later on, tell her that. Before you retort it was Quistis' idea!" _

"Can you put her on the phone? Thanks." _This is getting really old Quistis… I have someone waiting for me… oh shit Rinoa's awake! _At that moment I signaled to Zuri to keep Rinoa busy while I talk to someone important on the phone. I even mouthed "A little while…" to her just so she keeps Rinoa away from here.

"_Hello?" _

Finally hearing Quistis' voice, "Quistis! Rinoa's condition is very contagious, the doctor just diagnosed her a little while ago, I'm supposed to be living with her but I am forced to camp out, the doctor even said that she needs to stay home for a couple of weeks."

"_What?! We can even visit her? Oh no… of course we wouldn't want to catch what she has, so yeah, we'll be checking up on you guys next week. Anyway, we have to make our papers as early as now too, so we'll talk to you later." _

"Yeah, talk to you soon. Bye."

"_Bye." _

_Whew that was tiring… Stupid Quistis just had to check up now! Her timing is just too impeccable! Like a mother with instincts ready to pounce on her younglings! It's annoying sometimes. I wonder if Seifer can stand it, if it weren't for her brains and her body, I don't think Seifer would last a day. _

As I got back to our table, Rinoa was on a high-chair and was choosing food from the vast menu of the restaurant. "I expect you to have a lot of bacon?" I asked her jokingly as I assumed my seat in front of Zuri. She smiled at me and started another conversation. "So, you still haven't answered my question, where're you from?"

"Well, we're originally from Esthar, but we moved to Balamb more than a decade ago." I said as if memorized. _Like duh, that's my life story. _Zuri's face suddenly lightened up and she sliced a smile on her lips.

"Oh wow! Someone from Esthar! But I think you wouldn't be too familiar there, since it's been a decade huh? But so cool!" she then smiled at Rinoa and Rinoa smile back at her. _Rinoa must be thinking this girl is coo-coo. _

I cleared my throat as I called the waiter and placed our orders. "Wait! How'd you know what I want…?" Zuri asked, clearly astounded.

"I'm very observant; anyway, Zuri is a unique name as well, I assume you don't hail from Balamb?" I asked her as I handed the menu to the waiter. I muttered thanks to the waiter and awaited her answer; Rinoa seems to be preoccupied with her handkerchief that she didn't care when the food arrives. I was a bit thankful for that. Zuri fidgeted a bit on her chair and then answered.

"Well, if I let out my accent, you would surely know from where I am…" She said quite proudly. She cleared her throat and then talked again. "From vherrr arr yoo, Zquall?" then she laughed. "I haven't released my real accent in years!"

"You're a Deling City Girl huh? From Little Dollet?" I asked as she continued to laugh her ass off from her accent. She was really a shallow laugher, which I find weirdly cute when I usually find it weird. Rinoa was staring at her too. "What's wong Zuwee?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong, honey." Then she stroked Rinoa's hair. "Well, excited for the bacon?" she teased and then she went back to me. "Well, yeah, Little France. My mom's purely from Dollet and my dad was a pure Galbadian, as in Deling City Galbadian. He used to work for the old general there."

"Amazing lineage." _If you heard about mine and Rinoa's you might just think we're lost in this ferry. _

"Hmm?" she asked, I just waved my hand and said, "Its nothing."

"Food's here!" Rinoa suddenly exclaimed as a waiter approached us and served the food.

Me, Zuri and Rinoa continued to chat through breakfast and were able to come to the topic of hotels in Dollet. I wasn't really planning on staying the whole day in Dollet, but right now, it seemed like a great idea.

"Trust me! I've been to Dollet a lot of times, I'm just here to tour the archipelago of Balamb, so I don't usually stay there, but I do stay in Dollet A LOT!" Zuri said for the Hyne knows time.

"I do trust you, but I don't think Rinoa could sleep in a hotel, she's not good with adjusting." I complained as she pressed on that we stay at a hotel in Dollet.

"You could stay in my house if you want… but I sure do want to stay in a hotel today…" Zuri was slowly losing her state of mind when she realized that it was only 10mins before docking. "Oh no! I haven't called a cab yet… we'll be arriving in 10mins!"

I was astonished by the fact that she even paid for our bill after all my insisting that I take care of it. I'm starting to think her mother is not the normal Dolletarian. "I don't think that's a good idea, I'll pay."

"No, no, I want to pay for this, I don't know how to divide the money anyway… I mean the bill…I mean the charge…I mean…See what I mean?!" She exasperated as she paid the bill and was frantically calling the local cab station. "I can't patch through! Damn!"

Rinoa stared at her intently as she panicked for the cab. _I never thought cabs in Dollet would be that hard to get, but thank Hyne I brought a car with me. _"Squall!" I was snapped back to reality again by Zuri's sudden yell. "Yes?" I answered.

She handed me a piece of paper and was instructed to call them as she went to fix up our things. "Um… Zuri…" I try to call after her as she rushed to the attendant. "Squall just please try to call some of those numbers if you patch through tell them to pick us up pronto!"

"Excuse me sir—"

"Rinoa, I don't think Zuri realizes I have a car." I showed Rinoa the car keys that I was holding that whole time and Rinoa giggled. "We bettew tell hew then." She said as she grabbed hold of my arm and was frantically pulling up. "Being pushed asunder?" I asked her, but she only looked up at me with a confused look. I just carried her and went to grab Zuri's arm.

People were now rushing since we already docked. The baggage was with the attendant Zuri was talking to. "Squall!" she called for me as she was trying to find me. "Oh there you are!" she said as she finally found out me and Rinoa was hanging onto her the whole time.

"You don't have any baggage?"

"We don't. Me and Rinoa are going shopping in Dollet, that's why we have no baggage." I explained as the people slowly dispersed.

"I see, I see." Zuri muttered nonchalantly as she punched in again the number for the cab company. I just pulled her wrist as she tried to connect. "Zis iz getting rrreeally annoying!" she yelled as we reached the parking. I clicked on my car keys and immediately my Porsche lit up with its engine already started.

"Zuri, c'mon, your accent is being heard." I said as I pulled her by the wrist. I can feel her tumbling as I tugged on her arm, her luggage must be heavy. _I wonder if my car could take those. Well if someone like Zuri can carry them then my 1200kg car can carry it too._

"So sorry for accidentally unleashing my accent but we must get a cab! It's raining!" she was clearly panicking. As we reached my car she said, "Ooh… a Porsche… I've always wanted one, but they're too damn expensive." She remarked. I pulled her by the wrist again and this time took her luggage and stuffed them to the back of the car, and then opened the door for Rinoa to squeeze in with the luggage on the back. "Rinoa, you go and sit at the back for a while, okay?" I told her as she climbed to the shotgun. She looked at the shocked Zuri and nodded with a smile. "She's shocked Squally."

"I know, Rin." I told her as I fixed her seatbelt on the back. Then I opened the door for Zuri. "C'mon…or do you wanna go back to Balamb?"

"This is yours?!" She said in awe. As she sat down inside the car, _I knew she'd love the car, if she loved that she'll love the HP._ "I didn't think…" she said as she snapped her phone shut and put on the seat belt.

"You didn't think Squally's poow wight?" Rinoa commented as I geared the car and went out to the streets of Dollet.

* * *

_A/N: kind of short but I'm pretty busy with school now so .. yeah. I'll try to update faster ___


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 _im sorry i havent been able to update for almost or even a year now. whew. crazy school... XD but anyway hope you enjoy this one. _

* * *

I backed up the car as soon as the van behind me went. I accidentally glanced to my side as I looked back to see where I was going. _Why did I haphazardly park facing front?! _Cursing inwardly to myself, I backed up to the mouth of the exit.

BLAG!

"Oh my Hyne! What the heck was that?!" Zuri exclaimed as I forgot to apply brake and made my bumper end collide with the asphalt too rashly. "Sorry bout that." I said with a smile as I smashed on the gas and did a 180° turn. I caught a glance of Rinoa at the back, she seemed to have enjoyed it, whilst Zuri clutched on the dashboard like crazy. "What the hell was that… don't get me wrong, I was just shocked." She laughed as she sat properly. "That was exhilarating! So this is how it feels like to be in a 'new' Porsche! AWESOME." I laughed at how she opened her eyes wide as she said "awesome". I guess it was pretty cool, but I never thought of it that way, and Rinoa's gotten used to my driving so no more of those expressions coming from her.

"Squally, she's very excited." Rinoa said as we finally got the main road. "You bet I am!" Zuri suddenly exclaimed and I let out a laugh. "What's so funny about being excited?" she asked me intently; almost like a kid.

I thought for a second and then said, "Well, I have never had a passenger as lively and—" I stared at her and said, "as PERKY as you." She just laughed it off and said, "I tend to over talk when I am super excited or super worried or super nervous or super scared or super something…just something with supers… I know it's kind of annoying and weird, but hey, I am just human and I don't think I should be, like, here, like, now."

"Whew, don't forget to breathe now." I told her as she finished that long sentence with only one breath. Rinoa was astounded and had her mouth hanging open in Zuri's direction. Noticing this, I told her it wasn't polite to gape at other people. "Sowee Zuri." She said.

"No worries, dear." Zuri replied, finally calming down. "Sorry too, Squall. You must've found that super weird."

"Well to be frank, I did." I said as I turned because of a detour. "I wonder what happened." I said to myself as I checked out what the detour was for. Zuri leaned on the dashboard to get a better view of the situation and as she sat back down she said, "There's an accident, a collision I think." She said speculatively. I just shrugged and smiled at her, I have no idea, I should really be annoyed with her, but I am not… peculiar, indeed. "So Zuri, a hotel or your house?" I asked as she peered to the back to check up on Rinoa. She didn't seem to hear me because she and Rinoa were talking about, I think, ice cream.

"Hey Squall, do like sherbets?" she suddenly asked me. I didn't know what to answer since I was caught off guard, so I just nodded. "Great! There's a nice little café here in town that serves the best sherbets!"

"Alright, we'll eat some sherbets, but can we please shop first? And hopefully," I said while stopping for the red light and looking to both Zuri and Rinoa, "find a place to stay for the night?"

Zuri smiled at me and jokingly punched me on the arms. "Silly! Would I even let you stay at a hotel if I already know that you won't be staying the night?" I looked at her, astonished, as she instructed me to turn right on the next sharp turn. "We'll be lodging at my place!"

As shocked as a kid I looked to see what Zuri was pointing at. "Over there, Squall." She pointed to a house on the top of the hill at the end of the road. It was quite a house, just like the ones in fairytales; it had a chimney, a sort-of-straw-like roof, and tiny windows and door. "Wow Zuri you have quite a nice home." I said as I parked in front of the lot and killed the engine. Rinoa immediately wanted to go down and rush to the house. "Squally! Let's go!" she lifted her arms and as if I was on autopilot I took them and carried her on my left side. Zuri let herself out of the car and grabbed her bags from the back. "Sorry." She said as she passed me and grabbed an armful of her luggage. I felt a little obliged to help since she was kind enough to offer a place to stay in the meantime. "I'll carry your luggage, all you have to carry is this monkey in my arms." She laughed and took Rinoa from my arms. "C'mere you." _Wow she takes as many bags as Rinoa does! But these are lighter; I guess she's not much of a shoe fan. _

"Hey where would you like these?" I asked as I heaved the suitcases up the front porch. "Oh… were they too heavy?" she laughed "Put them in the foyer I'll take them downstairs later."

"Downstairs?"

"Oh, yeah this is a three leveled house, but reversed. You see my parents are not such fans of heights." She explained as she kicked the luggage inside the house. "Oh and before you ask, me and my mum moved to Esthar when my dad left us."

_Oh so that's the case. Oh shit I forgot to check the time. _

"Oh wow, it's 10 to 11."

_I didn't even notice it! We're way delayed on our schedule! _

As if sensing my sudden rouse of panic, Zuri asked if we needed to go to the shopping district. "Squall I thank you for bringing me here. As a thank you I am here to take you to the best places in Dollet."

"Weally?"

_Oh Hyne, Rinoa. I forgot she was even with us. If this were the older Rinoa I would've died. _

"Hey, there you are. So where do you wanna go shopping Rin?" I asked her as she looked at Zuri.

"I wanna go shopping with Zuwee!"

"So it's decided!" Zuri exclaimed as she pushed the last of her luggage inside the house. "Let's go!" she scooped up little Rinoa and grabbed me by the arm, leading us all to the car parked in the tiny garage near the house. "Wait a minute! Let's take my car!" I said as she tugged on me.

"No! We're taking my car! See that there?" she pointed at the dark blue car in the garage. "Squall and Rinny meet my baby, Ice!"

"Ice? But it's dark blue." I said as I chuckled at the name.

"Well, it's because it has powder blue as an interior and it's second to the last layer of blue paint is baby blue." She said as she gave me Rinoa and went in the classic car. "It changes shades when the sun hits it."

"Nice car! It's an old Porsche Carrera, isn't it?" I said as I dramatically touched the emblem. "Nice on." _How do you keep them running on top condition? I heard if you get its engine fixed it'll cost hundred thousands of Gil… and if you buy a new one, you have to find the perfect match to the car else your cylinders wont work properly, but if you change the engine with a non-compatible, you have to change everything else in the car… wow. And how do you keep the interior from breaking? A spray-on protector perhaps? _

"Squall," Zuri said. "Stop ogling and hop in."

"Wow Zuri! This ride is off the hook! I mean… how do keep the engine in great condition? And the seating too? Oh and the computer… it never breaks?"

"WHOA!" Zuri exclaimed making me and Rinoa jolt with surprise.

"Whut's wong?" Rinoa asked from the back.

"Nothing's wrong Rinoa." I said to her reassuringly. "Why did you startle us like that Zuri? I was just asking you the-" Zuri cut me in midsentence as if being annoyed completely. "Don't ask me anymore questions about my car!" she said as she pulled out of the driveway and past my Porsche. _Oh I forgot to raise my roof. _I pressed the roof sign on my keys and up went my roof.

"Oh, so you forgot to raise it huh?"

"Well, I thought we'll be using it 'cause I thought you didn't have a car."

"HAHA. I see, well now that you know that I have a car, and you most certainly like it." I just nodded and cracked a lopsided smile. "Rinoa likes the car too, don't you?" Zuri looked at the rear view mirror and smiled at Rinoa. Rinoa just smiled back and looked outside.

I leaned back on Rinoa and put on her seatbelt. I also wore mine, since I don't know how Zuri can drive, she may be like me. I chuckled at the thought.

"Well, to answer your questions Squall," she said as she pulled into a curb. "My dad fixes this car; he's a mechanic you see."

"Wow. It must be great to ask your dad for the modifications." I asked as I enjoyed the air whipping at my face. It feels great to ride shotgun… Rinoa rarely brings her M3 that I am always left to be the driver.

"The sky cleared out pretty fast." Zuri murmured absentmindedly. "Why don't we go the best shopping district there is?"

"If you're talking about Rodeo Drive, you're talking to the wrong pair." I said pointing to Rinoa. Rinoa just looked dumbfounded, it was very cute.

"Oh yeah, then why not to the Dollet Mall; it has a lot of children's apparel stores." She said as she stopped for the red light. "Why not, is it far from here?" I asked her as I, finally, noticed my new fascination on the leather's details. _I think it is velvet… it's very nice to touch… and very versatile too. This is crazy, why am I so intrigued with this car? I guess because it is lady owned._

"Not really," Zuri said flatly. She turned the car to the right into a very tight alley. There were street vendors everywhere. They were selling different kinds of stuff; some were selling accessories, some street food and some even sold pirated DVDs. At the end of the alley, there were two stalls attached together by two golden ropes. One of them was a fortune telling stall and the other was tarot and palm reading. "Hey, wanna get your fortune told Squall?" she asked as she slowed down right before we crossed the two stalls. She laughed as she pulled over and said, "I'm sorry I just had to ask, someone as stiff as you wouldn't want to do that? I bet you don't even believe in them." She shook her head laughing as she rotated the steering wheel with her palm to pull back to the road again. "Why do you think I wouldn't want to? And why do you say I'm stiff? I am not stiff… but I can be." I said as I stopped her from driving. I gave her a smug look and laughed. I wasn't really expecting her to ride my joke but, I guess expect the unexpected.

"Oh, so you CAN be stiff… but you are NOT stiff every time. Shall I make you stiff now or you want to get your fortune told first?" She smiled slyly at me. It was very amusing to see someone riding my jokes, Rinoa used to do that, that's why they thought we were an item before. I was kind of distracted and, kind of shot off guard that's why I just laughed. "Maybe later, Rin's here." I said as I glanced at Rinoa, who was not currently asleep. "Besides, I wanna get my fortune told."

Zuri smiled and killed the engine and opened the windows. "You're not coming with me?" I asked her as I opened my door. "Why do you need someone to hold your hand?" she snapped. I just smiled and said, "Oh, hand. I thought you said hard." I laughed inwardly as she gaped.

"Alright, alright." I said as I waved her off and told her to stay in the car with Rinoa, in case she wakes up.

I walked up to the tent and immediately I had sensed a faint smell of jasmine mixed with liniment. It made my nose crinkle and my head spin; it was like going into an aroma therapy candle shop. As I opened the curtains to reveal to me the interior of the purple tent, I heard chimes and bells tingle as the wind rushed in from behind the thickness of the curtain. I walked in and saw quite a few lit candles on the table, where there was also a typical crystal ball and a set of tarot cards, wrapped in purple velvet with gold trimmings handkerchief. I sat myself on the chair and awaited the, supposedly, fortune teller.

As I patiently sat there my thoughts went to Rinoa. _How am I supposed to bring her back to normal? Will she ever be normal again? I don't even know what happened to her, and yet here I am worrying about how to bring her back. She'll need more alibis if I don't return her to her original self, and that would mean more work and absences for me and her… it'll be difficult. _

I was cut in my trail of thought, sparked by the atmosphere exuded by the place itself, by the opening of the back curtain. My eyes squinted as I saw a woman walk inside the tent from another tent and went to sit down in front of me. She didn't say a word at once, but instead chose to just observe me from her seat. I cannot help but feel a sense of uneasiness by her stare. I, too, observed her.

She wore an unsurprisingly purple cloak with, of course, gold trimmings. She also had a veil mask on her mouth and nose, her eyes were also purple… no, violet; her eyes were violet. Her nails were very long and made a faint sound as they grazed the satin table cloth. She had rings on every finger and at least, 4 earrings per ear. Her hair was curly and brown.

_She mustn't be from here. I'm betting somewhere in desert. _

"Ahem."

I was roused from my musing by her sudden action. I didn't know what to do so I sat straight and started speaking. "Um…I'm here to get my for--" _Nice Squall, real smooth. _

"Shhh. Don't speak." She placed her right index finger on my lips to stop me from talking. "I know exactly why you're here." She removed her finger and lightly tapped her crystal ball. _This is fraud!!!! _

It lit up and a white kind of smoky substance swirled in it as if in an endless vortex. She held my gaze for a moment and then looked upon the tarot cards. "You want to know what'll happen to her; if she'll return to normal."

_How did she know? This is just a coincidence! _I panicked as she was freakishly accurate. This is merely a fraud and I do not think this is real but, she's good at reading people.

"Let us see what the crystal ball will show us." She lifted her gaze from the cards and went to look at the crystal ball. Her hands held the ball gently like holding an egg. I can hear her fingernails collide with the crystal as she roamed her hands simultaneously on the ball. "Ah, I can see that she is very dear to you, this woman."

"She considers you dear to her as well, but she's afraid." She said as her eyebrows ruffled when she tried to stare deeper into the misty or smoky substance in the crystal ball.

"Afraid of what?" I squeaked. My throat was really dry and betrayed me as it pained me to speak.

"You do not speak in my house." She snapped at me, and then she spoke again. "She's afraid that you do not hold her as dearly as she does you." Her fingers started to twitch as she continued to roam her hands on the ball. "Ah, something is wrong with her now, and you are the one," she squeaked.

"Um…" I began but alas, she shushed me again. "Shhh!"

"You're the only one who can make her right again." She whispered, this time her voice was calmer and more soothing. "She'll be facing something far worse than what you can imagine and she needs you to help her."

_This is turning into a morbid conversation. This lady is freaking me out! I thought Zuri said she was nice and always told good fortune! Oh wait, she didn't say that. _

"Are you listening?" She snapped at me, as if to wake me up from my trance. "She needs your help, you must give her your all and she will, in turn, compensate you with more than you bargained for."

"Um…" I began again; this time she didn't cut me in midsentence. "Will this happen anytime soon?"

"The exact time is not sure; only one thing is certain, and it is that you must remain always by her side. ALWAYS." She then widened her eyes at me and gave a curt, as if signaling that I must return to Rinoa.

"Who did this to her? Do I have to protect her? Do I have to help her? Am I in danger too? Will she be able to be normal again?" I bombarded her with questions; the same questions I asked myself 2 days ago. "I'm sorry I just cannot think of any solutions to this myself."

The fortune teller raised her hand to my face, to shut me up, and then spoke again, almost in a whisper, "I cannot answer the questions you ask for yourself, I can only answer questions of fate."

"I cannot say that she will be alright, because in the future, nothing is certain. Everything is not premeditated and preordained, simple actions can change the future drastically." She said staring into my eyes as if trying to speak to my soul.

"She'll be alright when she is with you, always with you, Squall." She said with a rather sly smile.

"How did you know my name?" I asked her, greatly surprised as she mentioned my name as if she'd known me for years.

"Not important. I've said enough. That would be 50Gil." She suddenly said as she raised her heavily ornamented arm to reach for my payment.

I decided it would be best to just give her the money and leave as soon as I could; this atmosphere has started to take its toll on me.

"Child, my name is Madame Pourpre and it is not important how I know you, but it is important that you know me."

I nodded my head once and then made a break for the car. "Hey! Not so fast! This car is vintage! Maintenance cost is expensive!" Zuri exclaimed as I climbed haphazardly into the car and rushed her to leave.

"What's wrong? Didn't you like the prediction?" Zuri asked me as she stopped for the light. "So?"

_I am not uttering one word of that freakishly accurate prediction. Not one word! _

"Well, she was really peculiar and scary." I started as Zuri pressed on the issue until the next stoplight. "She was very accurate, but I guess it's because she's very observant."

"Hmm, I guess her skills in perception are really high." She smiled at me and then glanced at her rear view mirror to look at Rinoa.

Rinoa was fast asleep on the backseat and was currently sucking her thumb. I guessed it sparked something in Zuri and made her ask me information about my relationship with Rinoa.

"So, you say Rinoa is your little sister correct?" she questioned me like a detective, and what perfect timing… TRAFFIC.

I answered in my ever-famous-nonchalant tone. "Yes, she is. Why do you ask again?"

"I was just wondering, you look and act nothing alike. Odd for siblings don't you think?" She asked me as she was staring at Rinoa and then stared at me. "I do not think she's your sister."

_Wow that's pretty straight to the point. _

"Well, think what you want to think, but I really did tell you the truth." I told her as I faced front again and assumed my "I-am-in-control-look".

She gave her "I-Don't-Believe-You" look and said, "I think she's your daughter."

There was a long pause and an eerie silence.

Weighing my options I decided on telling her to believe what she wanted to, but seeing that that idea failed, maybe I'll just have fun with this and tell her that Rinoa is my lovechild. Or maybe I'll tell her I'm a widower and that I got married young because Rinoa's mother had a terrible illness.

_I don't think she'll buy that, why don't I just tell her, I am a single parent trying to raise my daughter… but adding the detail that my wife died would be a little bit more fun, and it could also explain my insensitivity to love… I may say I am still heart broken from the tragedy… and that she died giving birth to Rinoa! _

"Squall you're staring into an empty space again." She said as she honked so loudly at the car in front of her. "Oh c'mon! It's starting to rain! Move it!" she honked again.

"So?" she finally said as she raised the car's roof. "I hate the rain."

"Weather's so unpredictable here in Galbadia, that's why I settled in Balamb." I said as I wiped the rain off Rinoa's face. "I don't want her to get sick."

"Classic. Here's exhibit A: you're acting like some sick-o guardian to little Rinoa, which normally, a brother wouldn't do, except when they have a sister complex, which you apparently do not have." Zuri snapped as I continued to wipe Rinoa's arms.

"Exhibit B: you do not deny nor agree on any of my accusations. Exhibit C: you look at her with so much affection and sympathy." She then paused from her accusations and killed the engine. "Well, we're here, but I'm not moving an inch and I will, most definitely, not let you out."

She tried to stare me down but then again, Rinoa started to stir and I wasn't about to let Rinoa hear this without my telling her about my plan, she'll blow it.

"But, then again, you didn't hear her call me dad once, did you?" I asked her calmly as she tried to raise her voice once again; I pointed to Rinoa and placed a finger on my lips. "You wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

I smiled a sly smile at Zuri for I know I have won this battle, but the war is far from over. "I am still not convinced." Zuri announced as we got out of the car.

I was trying to rouse Rinoa from her sleep, but alas, she only stirred for a while then dozed off again. "Rinoa, wake up we're at the mall now."

Rinoa continued to drool over what could be the best dream she could've had, so I decided to just carry her on my arms.

_I guess we could eat first before we buy clothes for her. _

"Zuri, I need to change Rinoa's shirt, it's still damp." I told Zuri as we went into the mall. "I brought extras, just in case she needed to change."

"Hmm, I think there's a powder room on the other end of the left wing." She said earnestly.

_I think Zuri calmed down. I may not need to explain to her my situation. My fake situation. _

"Would you like me to change her clothes? It'll be easier since we have plenty of room in the female restrooms." She suggested but I quickly turned her down and said, "Oh, Rinoa's pretty particular when she just woke up, she hates everything, and she'll throw a tantrum if she doesn't recognize the person immediately."

_What I said was true but I don't think Zuri believes me whole heartedly, I hate it when women think that. She's so annoying. _

"Well fine. I'll be here." She finally said as she let go of the bag she was carrying and placed it on the bench.

I took Rinoa to the restroom as promised and changed her clothes. Well technically I let her change her own clothes and I just waited outside. "Are you done Rin?"

"Yep." She said as she fumbled with the locks on the door and finally leapt out of the cubicle.

I like this dress for her. I ended up bringing a small pink dress; I actually just found this lying around her clothes and decided to bring it. Looks great on her.

"Squally, can we go see Zuwee now?" she said as she adjusted her belt. Rinoa awaited my reply, as if wishing that we would still go with Zuri.

"Well, yes of course. But I have to talk to you about something important first." I told her my plan and that Zuri must not know the truth that we're just friends.

"Oh, so I'm going to pwetend to be Squally's daughter?" she asked for the nth time, just to clarify.

"Yes, Rinoa. You'll pretend to be my daughter." I said, annoyed this time. "And what happened to you're mother?"

"She died giving biwth to me." she said and then she laughed. "I'm not used to lying Squally."

_Oh trust me you are better in lying than me._

So we went back to Zuri with Rinoa wearing a dress and me wearing a smirk. Zuri came to realize that my smirk was actually a smug grin and that she was getting annoyed by just looking at me.

She beckoned us to start walking and trying to find the best place to pick up Rinoa's clothes. As she let Rinoa loose inside Zaldy's Kids to find her "suitable" clothing, she turned her attention to me.

I was only by-standing near the jumpers, as I try to picture Rinoa wearing one. I was caught off guard as Zuri crept up behind me and asked, "So is she your daughter?"

"Oh, it's you again." I tried to hide the surprise in my voice and yes, I was good at it. "You're still relentlessly trying to weed the answers out of me huh?" I whispered into her ears and as I sat down on the couch, she raised her eyebrow at me and sat as well.

"I'm just really curious, Squall." She said in a calm tone, much calmer than she was in the car. "I mean you treat her so specially and it's just unusual to see that in a brother-sister relationship."

Seeing this as a sign of surrender and weakness, I put my best foot forward and decided to be the nice "dad" and try to add in some flirting. _I'll ask her out to dinner tonight! With Rinoa of course. _

"Well, if you really want to know the truth, then I'll tell you, you should've just asked nicely." I said as I flashed my smile… the one that melts a thousand ice bergs.

It was effective for she just smiled at me and cowered away to hide behind her hair as she chuckled lightly. "Well, maybe we can talk about it in the house."

"Let's go out to eat, all three of us." I suggested.

_Since I'll only be here until tomorrow, might as well make the best out of it with these two. _

Rinoa was browsing through the shirt collection while talking to the sales lady who was tasked to assist her. As of now Rinoa has chosen a couple of pants that looked pretty nice, a skirt with ruffles on the bottom, 2 pinks and 3 powder blue shirts, some socks, flip-flops and some doll shoes.

"Wow Squall you're letting Rinoa decide on what she wants to wear? Aren't you afraid of the bill?" Zuri blurted out as she read on of the tags on the clothes. It read: "3000Gil".

"Well Zuri this is a designer brand, I'm really shocked to find out that the clothes here aren't so eccentric after all." I said as I waved her off. "I do have money, but I may not seem like it."

"You seem rich but I didn't think you'd spend this much on her, I mean you most certainly look like a car guy to Me." she said

_Am I really that readable? Haha I guess not! I love designer clothes, though I also can afford to complete my car's "apparel". _

"Squally!" Rinoa called from under the huge heap of pants and shirts.

"Yes?" I said as I stood up to go to her. "Are you finished? Do you want to transfer stores now?"

"Nope not yet," she said as she pulled me to a bracelet stand. "Do you think you can buy me that one?" she pointed to the shiny little bracelet with stars and shooting stars on it.

"We'll see…" I went to check the bracelet and saw the small tag price which read: "17000Gil"

"Gosh, Squall that's expensive, do you really spoil your sister this way or are you big softie?" Zuri crept up behind me again.

"Perhaps you should start paying up too, Zuri. You spoil her too." I said as I weighed the price.

_I can afford it but I don't want to buy Rinoa so much stuff that she wont be able to use when I finally find out how to make her normal again. _

"What the heck."

"Here miss can you package it too?" I said to the sales lady as I handed the bracelet from the stands. "To think something so expensive would be placed in a stand."

"Oh sir that's not at all expensive as some of the other clothing and accessories we have here." The sales lady said as she pointed towards the glass case near the counter which had a lot of headbands, bracelets, earrings and necklaces with the infamous Z on them.

_Gosh this designer really is glamorous. I wonder how much those cost._

As if reading my mind, the sales lady beckoned me and Zuri the glass case. "You can browse through here as I take Miss Rinoa for another round around the shop." She smiled at us and called another lady to wait on us.

Zuri ogled at the prices which hiked up to 10 digits. I was eyeing this one blue headband with a blue butterfly and tiny crystals along the very thin silver band. "That sir," the sales lady suddenly said as if sensing my curiosity. "Is worth 600,000Gil and it is not for kids, we just included it here because the other boutique is not yet open and these are the latest designs."

"That is one beautiful piece." Zuri said as she examined it. "Too bad it's not my style."

"Oh I am sorry, it's not 600,000Gil. It is actually 60,000,000Gil only 3 of it was made by Zaldy and the band is thin and is really embellished with crystals and the butterfly is made from blue diamonds and crystals as well." She paused and added. "Mr. Zaldy is very particular with the crystals and gems he uses he loves to embellish stuff with them and still come out beautiful."

_I remember Rinoa saying that Zaldy was the best designer she ever saw. He clothed a lot of famous eccentric people and has made a lot of money and remained very casual about it. She wanted Dick Richards, her ex, to buy her this exact headband which was only a prototype when she saw it. I don't think she'll like it if I bought her this. _

"Squall?" Zuri asked as she looked up at me. She waved her hand in front of me and actually slapped me. "HEY! There you are we thought we lost you with the price."

The sales lady just chuckled as I glanced at her and flashed an embarrassing smile. "Your boss sure is eccentric but he creates these with a lot of love."

"Exactly, so shall I package this one sir?" she joked as she pointed to the headband.

_If I buy that I wont be able to give it to Rinoa until she grows back… but then again I may not have another chance… but I cannot buy it with Zuri here._

"Zuri why don't you tell Rinoa to go to the counter and tell her we'll pay for what she wants and go out to eat." I said to Zuri but staring at something else.

"Ookay." Zuri said as she gave me a perplexed look and went to find Rinoa.

"I'll take this one too Miss. Package it discreetly please?" I asked the dumbfounded sales lady.

"You're really buying this outrageous headband?" she asked as if not believing me.

"I think you have no authority to tell me that, but please explain the band to me." I smiled at her.

She blushed and explained that the band as solid white gold and has a lot of tiny crystals molded into it and the crystals all match and were perfectly placed there by hand.

"Oh… I see it's very… eccentric but pretty." I said as if not believing that the band itself was made from white gold and crystals.

Rinoa and Zuri were both at the counter and I asked the girl to separately package the headband and that I shall buy it. I went over to the counter to pay for Rinoa's clothes. "Sir that will be 845,600Gil and 20 cents."

I was grabbing my wallet when Zuri said, "almost a million? Wow this designer must be really good."

"You should see his designs for the adults, ma'am, but as of now the boutique is still under-construction." The sales lady said as I gave her my card. My debit card.

"Sir shall I charge it on credit?" she asked.

I just pointed to the "debit" stamped on my card. "Just take it from the allowances." I said.

She smiled and as the card was approved I just had to sign and take the paper bags with me.

"I hope you bought a dress, we're eating out tonight Rinoa." I said to Rinoa as I handed some of the paper bags to Zuri. "I'll take care of these boxes for the shoes you guys go ahead."

"Um, sir the head band." The sales lady told me as she waited for me to give her my card.

"I don't think my card would be able to take care of that, let me write a check and just call me if you weren't able to deposit it into your account."

I made a check and handed it to them while they handed me the paper bag with the velvet case inside.

"It's not so heavy…"

"It is not so heavy indeed and that is the secret that we do not know." The sales lady said as she took the band from my hands and placed it in a velvet case. "Is this for your girlfriend sir?"

"The girl in pink?" she asked happily.

"Yes the girl in pink." As I said that Zuri and Rinoa both smiled at me with huge grins.

"She's very pretty sir, but I do not think she likes this as she said a while ago." She said.

"I don't think you're paid to be nosy." I snapped at the girl and told her "don't worry she'll love this."

"I know she will." I breathed to myself as I approached my pink dresses clad dates.

* * *

A/N: _how was it? was it okay? review me okay? XD _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: finally, i got to finish this chapter. it's not that i've been busy or anything, i just lost the inspiration to write. now it's back be ready for 2 more chapters in the following weeks :) much love. :)_

* * *

Having spent too much for such a troublesome Rinoa, I set out to locate a store for me. We were going out to eat, at an expensive restaurant, and with a date… I may not like dressing up EVERYDAY but these occasions need the clothes. It reminds me of that time when Rinoa got so shocked that she ruined her own clothes because I was dressed up prim and proper, mind you.

I never thought I would be needing this much clothing for Rinoa, but I think it is necessary to be prepared. The gift I bought from Zaldy's Emporium was something I would have to be reserved for my "older" Rinoa.

Despite Zuri's pleads on going to dinner at this beautifully set Italian Restaurant, I wanted this night to be for the both of them. It is so not me to thank people but honestly, I thank Zuri for all her help during this very problematic time and I just wanted something fun for Rinoa.

That is why I've decided to get them to eat on a yacht. I know I may seem to be outrageously boastful, but this money is mine, I earned this for being the best SeeD and it has nothing to do with my dad's money back in Esthar.

So anyway I set us up on a yacht to eat, so that both of them would get to eat what they want; Italian for Zuri and kiddo food for Rinoa…and I guess a steak for me. I never thought I would be splurging this much today, but I feel like it's the right thing to do for these two. If I wasn't so scared of what can happen to Rinoa and how I cannot help myself with this problem… I wouldn't even bother feeding them, let alone joining them.

Right now we're walking on the shopping boulevard; we transferred here a little while back. During my monologue right there, Zuri decided she wanted to get something to wear on her own so I am, only, with Rinoa and she's having fun laughing at the huge clothes.

Kids are such shallow creatures, and I envy them. No one, and nothing has to try so hard to make them smile or cry and they get over things so quickly that even a kangaroo can't jump over.

"Sqwaly." Rinoa tugged at my shoulder as I went into Giorgio Armani to check out the nice display of vests. I can't wear anything formal without a vest.

"Hmmm?" was all I said to Rinoa as I checked out the rack for the vests.

"I need to go potty." She said as she danced around me immediately after I placed her on the carpeted floor.

"Right now? But I am kinda in the middle of something…" I said as I searched for a saleslady or a nice lady at least to ask help from. "Can't you hold it in anymore?" I whispered as I peered to look at what she was doing. She was circling around me and was holding her crotch. What a sight.

"Excuse me!" I called out as I saw this saleslady walking by.

"Yes sir? How may I be of help?"

She was friendly and nice; I guess it was part of her job. Nonetheless, I need her to make Rinoa go "potty" in the restroom.

"My little sister needs to go pee; do you happen to know where the nearest restroom is?" I asked her in a hush-hush way.

"We have one right here in the boutique sir; right there near the fitting rooms by the corner."

"Can you take her to the restroom please? I am kind of in the middle of something." I asked the saleslady.

"Of course sir," she said as she offered her hand towards Rinoa. "Come little one, it's over here." Rinoa looked at me and back at her. She was hesitating. I gave her a small curt and a smile to ensure that the lady would bring her back to me, and I would be right where she left me.

As they went to go "potty" I scanned their selection of vests and found a suitable one. Black… just black. "Perfect." I muttered to myself as I checked the tag. '10,000Gil' it reads. "Hyne. I think I've just about maxed out my card…" At that moment Zuri walked in the store carrying a paper bag from Zara and asked me what was wrong since my face was pretty much showing my dilemma.

"Nothing." I said to her nonchalantly as I inconspicuously checked my cash. Counting the bills in my head I found out I have got about 50,000Gil. _Why did I bring this much money again? OH YEAH. _"Shopping." I suddenly said which made Zuri gave me a perplexed look. "Hmm?" she said, and I just gave a shake of the head and went to pay for the vest which I was sure to fit me. _I have bought my own clothes for years—wait Rinoa was always with me then, but then this would do._

Rinoa came back a few minutes after I took the vest to the counter. "Squally that vest… it's so plain." She said as she looked intently at the vest that the cashier was wrapping. "Too bad Noa," I said as I picked up the parcel "I already bought it." Zuri started to smile as Rinoa continuously tried to pout and stick her tongue at me, when suddenly my phone rang. _Oh geez, Quistis again? _

"Excuse me you two, I need to take this phone call." I said as I bade them to wait for a little while. "What's up?" I answered.

"I know you're not sick and Rinoa's probably knocked out, so let's go! Party at my place!" the voice on the other end said. "Seif, I don't think I am up for it." I hushed and a yawn escaped me.

"Who are you my grandpa? C'mon! I'm headed to your place right now; I'll pick you up…" a laugh can be heard from the other end and suddenly, "Fuck."

"What the heck Seif?" I suddenly exclaimed. People at the store started to look at me and I just waved them off. "What do you mean you'll pick me up? Who are you with?"

"Calm down, old man I'm with Quistis, sorry about that." He added as he laughed apparently at what Quistis told him. "I'm fucking picking you up literally, man."

"…From your bed to my car to Irvine's place."

"Wait! No… I mean… hey!" and the line was cut.

_Damnit. I'm not home. Fuck._

"Rinoa! We're going back now." I called her as she gave me a questioning look and Zuri gave me a What-gives look. "Sorry Zuri can I take a rain check? I really need to be going back to Balamb… PRONTO."

Zuri shook her head. "I am not sure if I should let you, it's raining out there, and you have no…" I showed her a brand new umbrella I picked up before calling Rinoa to my side. "Umbrella. Okay, I'll take you back to your car."

When we arrived at Zuri's, I immediately carried the baggage and threw them to the back of my Porsche. "Sorry about the sudden decision to leave Zuri, but something important came up and I don't really want to go, but…" I stammered as I hauled the last of the parcels to the other car.

"But duty calls?" She cut in. "It's no problem… I can take you to the dock if you want to." She offered as she killed the engine, but I had to decline. _I wouldn't want to hassle her._

"C'mon Rinoa." I said as I beckoned Rinoa to come to me. As expected she wouldn't. "Rinoa, please; we really need to go." I said again beckoning her much more frantically now.

"You said we'd eat out with Zuwee!" She yelled as she threatened to cry. "You pwomised."

I went to Zuri's car and collected the thrashing Rinoa and placed her on the shotgun. "I know," I started as I buckled her in. "But we really need to go. Squally has prior engagements that were pushed to a much earlier date." I finished as I wiped the tears from her face. _I can't get angry at her… I wonder why. _

"It's fine Squall, but next time… I won't let you off so easily." Zuri suddenly said as I went back to her to give a thank you hug. I hugged her and muttered a thank you. As I started the engine of the Porsche, Rinoa looked angry, and was threatening to pull another tantrum. "Rinoa I am sorry but we really, really need to go."

As expected, again, she just gave me a cold stare and a pout. "Look I know, I promised but we need to go it's something really important… so please?" I begged for the little girl beside to just smile and consider that I have to explain to everybody why SHE is now THIS. She looked at me again this time with pleading eyes as we zoomed to the docks, and she asked "Why?"

I drew a deep breath and promised her I'd answer her when we're on the ship.

I raised the roof of the car so that the baggage would be safe, went to carry Rinoa and head up to the decks. "Look," I began to explain. She gave me a look I've only seen the old Rinoa give me, the go-on look. "I need to go back to meet with my friends… our friends."

"Ouw fwends?" she asked.

"Yes, our friends. Rinoa you're supposed to be the same age as me, but for some reason, you've become this," I whispered the last part as I peered to see what her reaction was, "this little, adorable girl."

Her reaction: BLANK. _*sigh* At least I told her. _

"Um…" she began to speak as soon as I opened my phone to check for messages. _11 voicemails… Seifer just wont quit._ I snapped back to reality and asked her what was wrong. "Does Squally know who made Rinoa tauwn back to a little guwl?"

She was genuinely curious. "No Noa, no. I don't know." She snuggled closer and laid her head on my chest. She dozed off. "I'm sorry, Rinoa." I muttered as I gave her a kiss on the head.

* * *

I woke up on the shores of Balamb. _That was fast, I guess these ferries really are faster than the one I rode earlier. _ Rinoa was still fast asleep in my arms, not caring whether we've arrived or not. _ I better leave her fast asleep then. _

I went to check for my phone and when I found it people were rushing towards the exit of the ship. I decided to call the others; it's been only an hour since we've left Dollet anyways. "Hey you've reached me, Irv. I am not able to answer the phone for various reasons, none of them being normal. Anyway leave a message on the beeeeeeep."

"Yo, Irv. Tell Seifer I'll be over there in a few minutes. I just got back to Balamb. Long story telya when I get there." I snapped the phone shut and carried Rinoa to the car.

When I buckled her on the seat she suddenly roused from her sleep. "Squally, awe we thewe yet?" she asked. "Nope. I'll wake you up when we are." I told her and she, almost instantly fell back asleep.

I climbed on the driver's side and started the engine and sped up to Irvine's place. _Hyne, you guys better be ready for this shit._

The doorbell rang on the enormous ranch that is Irvine's place. His house was left to him for the rest of the month and the party he's now hosting is serving as a kickoff to the parties he'll be hosting from then on.

Since no one was kind enough to open the door, I opened it for myself and this sleeping bundle of pink laces in my arms. Making sure that my car was locked, I went straight for the parlor. I didn't like the fact that every prying eye in Balamb was looking at me crazy. _Oh Hyne. Yeah Squall has a kid! What a shocker! _

As I got in the parlor a bouncy blonde guy and a cocky cowboy welcomed me in, with a shocked GASP.

"Hey maaaaan!" jovially yelled by the bouncy blonde dude, named Zell. "and child." He said while he chugged down his beer.

"Yo, didn't I tell you, no children in the casa of looooooove." The cowboy said as he went to take a closer look on the child. _I just hope he doesn't recognize her yet. _"She's pretty cute… who'd you knock up?"

I gave them a cold glare and asked where Quistis was. "I really need to speak with Quistis… I know Xu won't be here, so the best option now would be Quistis." Appalled by my sudden question, and not to mention me totally ignoring their inquiries and greetings they merely took a swig from their beer bottles and, in unison, pointed to the kitchen.

I picked up my pace. _Gosh Quistis please know what to do. _

Rinoa stirred in my arms as the loud music finally got into her. I tried to hush her but the moment I went inside the busy kitchen…

"OH MY GOD." Someone actually yelled. I didn't get to see who it was but the next thing I heard was a loud thud on the floor.

"What gives?" Quistis mockingly asked. As she twirled to see "what-gives", from my point of view, she almost fainted too. "What or… who is that in your arms Leonhart?"

* * *

I took Rinoa and sat her on the couch. Irvine was nice enough to lend the drawing room to me and Quistis for a while. But of course they're still curious as to the identity of the little girl, who was now busy playing with the frills of her dress.

"So…" Quistis began. "She's…your child?"

I shook my head and gave her the "what-gives" look. "Do I, honestly, seem like the person who fools around without being SAFE?" I quickly retorted.

"Whew!" she exhaled as she fanned herself. "I thought she was… I mean what the hell, right? Hahahaha." Finally gaining composure, she sat upright and asked the little girl what her name was. I merely shook my head and said, "Ask her."

"So little one, do you mind telling me your name?" she inquired from the little ball of frills.

Rinoa gave me a look, as if asking for my "OK" signal. _I am not prepared for this! Maybe I should just go with the flow… maybe I should introduce or prep Quistis before anything else? Wait! I don't have much time knowing Seifer; he's surely looking for his girl. _

I gave her a little encouraging nod and let her do the rest. Quistis was curiously looking at us. "I suspect there's more to this that meets the eye…" she began again.

This time Rinoa interjected and said, "My name is Rinoa." then a toothy grin.

_This is it._

I saw the color drain out of Quistis, and then she laughed again. "This… this kid." She was finally able to say after a fit of giggles. "Where did you find this kid? She even seems to look like Rinoa."

"Is she a niece or a love child or a lost sister… who is this?" she went from being happy to being SCARY again.

"She's Rinoa… the Rinoa we know." I simply said.

"What? This can't be… I mean…" Quistis disbelievingly muttered. This was my signal to start explaining.

After a long story, cut short, but still a pretty lengthy one, the beautiful blonde in red can only gape at us. "You…" she choked. "You mean to say… she's been transformed back into a kid, by someone and is now posing as your little sister?" she asked, disbelieving everything she'd just heard.

I gave her a curt nod.

"How do we… how do you…?" For once, I finally saw Quistis at a loss for words.

I finally gave up and laughed at her. "You're really," I said in between chuckles and laughter "finding this odd."

"It is odd! Not to mention you have to go back to school!" she said harshly.

"No need to be harsh, Quis."

"No, you listen you need to be in school, she's a toddler. She needs someone 24/7… how're you…" she got lost in her train of thought. As she drummed her fingers on her lips, she kept opening her mouth as if to say something then stops herself and closes it again.

For the tenth time she did this, she finally stood up and said: "I'll tell Irvine to make everyone of us stays after the party, we need to talk about this…NOW."

With that she left me and Rinoa inside the drawing room. "You," she called back as she opened the door. "You two… stay here." As she shut the door I could hear her muttering. "Oh Hyne… how the fuck did this happen… what… Hey babe!"

I chuckled and turned to face Rinoa.

She was busy playing with the tassels of the throw pillows to even tell that we, the "grown-ups", are now in a frenzy trying to figure out how'd they fix her, or as of now, try to raise her.

I flicked a stray strand of hair from her face, and she yawned. I was a bit surprised when she grasped my hand and fell asleep on my lap, holding it beside her. "You know, Quistis might've fainted before she even got the news to—" I got cut off on my little monologue, for the nth time, by the sudden yelling from outside.

I carried Rinoa, who was still fast asleep, and went to check on the window to find out what the heck was happening. What I saw was really, really going to stay with me for the longest time; I saw Irvine shooing people from the house and Selphie was right beside him… holding his cowboy hat and shaking with fury. Quistis was shooing the people, throwing kegs were Zell and Seifer.

_I've never seen them like this, a party like this too…this is too much! Hahaha!_

I looked at the sleeping little girl in my arms and I say to myself, "It's all because of you huh?" I almost began to chuckle when I suddenly heard 5 sets of feet rushing towards the drawing room. Within a second's time they were all there, standing in the middle was Irvine, pushing the double doors open. Seifer and Quistis side by side, her hair was all over the place and Seifer's usual smug face wasn't there, instead a horrified and scared expression fell upon his face. Zell had his mouth agape, and finally, Selphie pushing through the rest of them, rushing to the ball of pink in my arms.

"Oh my Hyne, it's true!" she exclaimed. I immediately shushed her and pointed out that Rinoa was fast asleep in my arms. Selphie quickly covered her mouth and obviously gave me a "sorry" grin. I grinned back and also to the others.

We decided that Rinoa should be put to bed before anything else. Irvine offered to set her in the guest room for now. We didn't bother to change her clothes because we couldn't; the rain started pouring when I started talking. We can't get out.

We went back to the drawing room where, I began to tell the story of how I came across the toddler snoozing away upstairs. Re-telling the story wasn't such a bad thing. It was harder to tell Quistis, but I guess once you've let the cat out of the bag, you'll just keep spilling the beans… or something like that.

When I finished, this time, Quistis was calmer than the rest. The others? Well let's just say, I felt like I was in a mental hospital.

Selphie was shocked but ecstatic; Zell was simply shocked that he started doing karate moves; Seifer was drumming his fingers on the table; Irvine, who was holding Selphie still, kept on shaking his head and grasping Selphie's shoulders; lastly, Quistis. She was sitting upright, being calm and considerate of the situation, since it's not her first time to hear the story for the night.

I was quite amused to see the scene before me. I didn't quite expect them to take it this way. Knowing them for 5 years, I've become accustomed to their childishness and their comical antics. Trust me; they've never been serious about anything. Except this one.

As I was smiling to myself, I took notice that Quistis was eyeing me. She stood up from the couch and approached me. She stood behind me and spoke; "It'll be okay." The first one to speak in 5-minute's time. It was truly remarkable.

I was quite shocked when she placed her slender fingers on my shoulders and gripped. It was a "you-can-make-it" or was it a "we-can-make-it" grasp? I don't really care. I just want, or rather I need their help. _Hyne, I never thought I would need this much help._

I started to stare at my feet when someone began to speak. "Squall," they began.

"We'll figure something out." It was Seifer; he was trying to reassure me, just like what his girlfriend was doing. Selphie and Zell both gave me encouraging smiles too.

After an hour or so, Irvine got his cowboy ass up, lit a cigarette and started pacing around the room. Selphie, the ever concerned girlfriend, gave him a look.

I laughed when Irvine said, "Oh shut up woman. I'm stressed."

It was effective. The ice was broken. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter, including Irvine.

"Oh Hyne, I haven't laughed like that for, what it seems like a long time!" I finally said after laughing so hard. Everybody hasn't recovered from the fit of laughter that roared from the Drawing room.

"So… *cough cough* we'll be raising Rinoa, right?" Zell confirmed as I gave him a nod. "I'm not sure how we can actually pull this off, Squall." He shook his head and continued. "I mean, we have to search for the culprit or some kind of antidote right?"

I can see the worry in his face and even in his voice. I was about to respond when Quistis stopped me and answered Zell. "Yes we can. We just have to divide the tasks."

This is what we've always liked about Quistis, she always knew how to inspire, make us work or make us focus with just a couple of words. _Hyne, I've always liked Quistis, but seeing her like this, gosh… it reminds me of that crush I had on her when we were kids. No, Squall focus; you need to focus! Rinoa…yes… oh my Quistis is… shut up brain! Listen! _

"Do you get the plan now, Squall?" she suddenly snapped at me.

_I think I just got caught._

"Squall!"

"Yes! Yes… I mean I get it… what was it again?" I said apologetically. They all stared at me like I was some kind of stupid person in class who fell asleep when the professor wasn't looking. Quistis crossed her arms and shook her head disapprovingly.

"I said," she finally said. "We need to split the tasks. Selphie and me will take care of the bathing and what not, that requires little Rinoa to be washed or changed." As soon as she's explained this, she looked at the three men standing near the fireplace now. "You three." She snapped at them.

They looked like sitting ducks. It was obvious they wanted to take as little of a part as they can. _I wish I can take as little of a part as I can. BUT. I've already bitten more than I chew what more I can swallow. I'm in this pretty deep._

"You'll be her personal body guards in school or outside school. Understood?" Quistis spoke commandingly. She drummed her fingers on her lips again as if thinking what she could possibly be missing. "And lastly," she whispered.

"Squall, you're around her most of the time, you're also the closest to her."

"Me?" I mouthed and finally I nodded. "What?" I asked coldly. I hate being told what to do.

"You'll be her 'brother'." She said icily. "Don't you dare teach her some of those bad manners."

"Haven't I already been? And what do you mean BAD manners?" I snapped at Quistis. _She's hot but she can really hit the nerves. _"I'll do what I can. I'm assigned to look for the culprit or antidote right?" I added as stood up to face Quistis. I didn't take notice that I was advancing on her menacingly, until Seifer actually stood between me and her.

"Calm yo self, Captain Puberty." He said as he shoved me back to reality.

"Yeah… sorry. I'm a bit stressed as of now." I said apologetically. I was retreating when I took notice of Quistis. She looked taken aback by my advancement so I raised a hand and waved as an apology. She nodded and finally she said, "Well, since everybody knows their part, shall we retire here… or we can all go back home?" she asked.

_Hyne, I need to take Rinoa home, but I don't have enough change of clothes… okay she'll be living with me. _

As everybody got up to go home, people stretched and yawned. We've been at the planning for hours that the sun rose on us. Clear skies, I guess it'll be somewhat a pleasant trip home. _I guess, I should go and get Rinoa now. _

Lost in my train of thought I was quite shocked when..."Squall." Someone suddenly called.

I automatically turned to see who it was. It was Quistis. "Squall, do you think maybe you can answer me this." I gulped as I took sudden notice that Quistis was fidgeting and was playing around with her bejeweled belt. "Yes?" I managed to blurt out.

"Do you think someone might've had a motive for doing this?" She was nervous, I can tell. She looked up from what she was doing and gulped as well. "I mean, even if Rinoa's nice, I mean… her dad…" she croaked.

"I don't think this is about her." I said to her reassuringly. "She may not be randomly selected, but this is not about her father." I patted Quistis's hand to put her at ease. "Look, I'm sorry to have troubled you but, we're all tired, we should all go and rest. We can discuss this all tomorrow." I looked at my watch. "Or later, I better take Rinoa home with me now."

Quistis simply nodded and hugged me. I may just be assuming things, but I am certain that that hug was supposed to be the It'll-be-fine hug. She went off to Seifer's side and exited the house. Selphie was asleep in Irvine's arms and Zell left. I signaled to Irvine that I'll be picking Rinoa up now.

"She's in your favorite room." He mouthed as he gave me a wink. I flipped him off and went on my way.

_Let's see… first door to the left of the hallway…ah here we go. _

"My favorite room he says." I muttered to myself as I opened the door. Rinoa was still asleep; she looked peaceful, not knowing what could happen to her. She was a kid for crying out loud.

I didn't want to wake her so I tried all my might to lift her as gently as I can. I was successful! I made it to the door without her stirring. But as I waved to Irvine, who little did I know was fast asleep on the couch, she stirred and started BAWLING.

_What the hell… now? Rinoa now? crap don't give me this now._

I hurried to my car making sure I didn't disturb Irvine. I sat Rinoa on the hood; trying to soothe her I patted her hair. "Hush now, it's me… see?" I said as I patted my chest like an idiot. "It's Squally… can you stop crying now? We're going home I promise." She stopped bawling but she still kept on crying.

"Hush now, shh… it'll be alright you can sleep in the car okay? Our house's not far from here." I was desperate to make her stop.

Finally, she stopped and nodded. I took her in my arms and placed her safely on shotgun. _Gosh this really isn't safe; I think I need those toddler chairs. _I sat on the driver's seat, rested my head on the steering wheel and sighed. I glimpsed at Rinoa, who was now peacefully sleeping, AGAIN. "I want you back, Rin." I finally said while I held her tiny, chubby chin. As I sighed again, I started the engine and went on my 2min drive to my place.

During the trip home, I didn't have enough time to think to myself. There was honestly nothing I could say to myself as of now. Somehow, it's pleasant to know that my friends will help us. What I am worried about now is how we'll be able to start the investigation of the person who turned Rinoa into a little girl. We haven't got any leads... only the alley.

I was just about to get frustrated again when I killed the engine and hurriedly carried Rinoa out the car and into the house.

When I stepped in my house's foyer, fatigue got to me.

_I've only started to take notice now. _

I entered the foyer and locked behind me, when I took notice of the couch. _Gosh that sofa looks so comfy… I can crash there and not wake up til the next year._ Sighing, I looked up the stairs and started to climb up. Straight ahead was a bed. _A BED._

As I walked unsteadily, Rinoa roused from her sleep and slapped me. "Hey! What gives?" I blurted out. She just smiled and said, "You wewe foying asleep, Squally." I smiled at her and finally, I sprawled on the bed. Not caring about my shoes, or the little girl pushing me to move over. I just slept.

A little while later, blood was drained from my arms so I had to shift position, only to find that the little Rinoa was on my chest, sucking on her thumb and was, AGAIN, deeply asleep. I smiled and placed my arms over her protectively, as I resumed my sleep.

* * *

_A/N: So... don't worry I'll update sooner :) Adios for now! :) R&R people. Lots of love :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey! Finally another chapter :) it's pretty long this time :) Enjoy and remember, i don't own anything in this except the story line :)_

* * *

I awoke with a very sore arm and a whopping headache. _What the hell did I drink last night?_! I kept asking myself: "What did I do last night again?"

That's when I finally rolled over to my side and hear a muffled complaint of some sort from beneath my sheets. "What the hell…" I began but before I became fully aware of the other person in my bed… someone pushed me by the abdomen.

"MOVE!" mumbles a little voice to my stomach.

Shocked to hear this, I was even more shocked to feel small hands roving and finally wrapping, well at least stretching in full length, on my abs.

"WHO THE HELL?" I exclaimed but I quickly covered my mouth because I saw the little girl's face sleeping beside me. She was still wearing the pink dress from last night. _I totally spaced out about her! _I ran my hand on my face to relieve me of the pre-waking up stress and took a deep breath. With my droopy eyes I saw the watch which kinda read something like 12.

I looked at the little girl now clasping both her hands on my shirt. _Shit. I forgot to change her clothes. 12nn, huh? _I groaned. _I over slept? No… I slept around 6:30AM… I couldn't possibly oversleep._

A couple of minutes more I was woken up by Rinoa. Her tiny palms kept on slapping my face that I had to waive. "Urng…" I managed to groan out. "Squally wake up!" the tiny hands came with a tiny voice.

"Five. More. Minutes. Rinoa. Please." I added as she relentlessly pushed and slapped me. Finally, I gave in and caught her by the shoulders making her burst into a fit of rants.

"Squally I am vewee hungwee! Wake up!" she stammered. "I can't cook and Rinoa does not know this house!" she continued. I tried desperately to go back to sleep, but this noisy kid just won't quit. Once more I mustered enough energy to say: "OK I'll get up!"

Grudgingly, I woke up and trotted down to the bathroom, grabbing a fresh pair of boxers in the process. I turned on the faucets and blankly stared at the water cascading down the drain. Shaking my head to wake up, I splashed water on my face and looked up at a much stressed, very weak and very sleepy bloke on the mirror. "What the hell, Leonhart." I said under my breath. I quickly brushed my teeth and saw the time on a wristwatch that I probably left in the bathroom. 0930 it read. "9:30? AM?" I said as I checked if it was properly working. _Tik tik tik…_

_Fuck! _

Cursing inwardly for sleeping for only 3 hours I almost literally dragged my own two feet to the shower. _ I need to wake up. _I woke up a little bit more after I took a very cold shower. Goosebumps all over, I dried off quickly with a towel and put on my boxers. As I went out, I found a gingerly seated Rinoa.

_Why is she cautious? _I shrugged it off and got out of the bathroom with only boxers on.

She peered as I went and chose a shirt, and when I looked at her she immediately stared outside. Her hair was a mess and her dress was noticeably making her feel itchy now. She has red marks on her neck and arms. _ I believe it's time for her to change her clothes and take a bath._

"I need to call Quistis for you to be given a proper bath." I said as I changed to some casual blue denims and a plain black V-neck shirt. _Well, my closet's always fun to look at. _Within my closet: Nothing but black and white shirts with dark to medium blue, and gray to black pants.

Rinoa uttered a small okay and finally stood up from where she was to join me and go downstairs. I offered to carry her down but she refused. _Quite odd, usually even if she's hungry she would still bug me and make me carry her; that is for the past 10 years not 2 days. Something must be bugging her. _

I started for the kitchen as I told Rinoa to wait in the entertainment room. I turned on the television and let her watch. "Don't scratch okay? You have to wait for Quistis to arrive." I said as I emailed Quistis. She replied as soon as I sent the message, or did she?

She sent a message similar to mine; asking if she needs to come over and bathe the little one. I believe it was a case of luck. I snapped my phone shut and went inside the kitchen and rummaged the fridge for eggs.

_I think waffles would be best for now. I need to buy groceries again… child friendly is not something I can offer for the time being. _Eggs weren't that hard to find but the flour has gone missing… and I am the only who lives here!

Not knowing the whereabouts of the damned flour I went and checked cupboard per cupboard. Surrendering to the loss of the flour, I cursed; pretty loud too. "Oops." I suddenly said. _I hope Rinoa didn't hear._ I thought as I peered at the hallway.

Oddly enough, Rinoa was quiet and wasn't complaining or anything. _Come to think of it she didn't look well earlier too._ _Maybe she's really hungry? No. That's not it… I need to go there and ask._ I left the flour hunting to go back and check on Rinoa.

"Rin, how do you feel about waffles today?" I asked her as I peered through the slightly open door. I smiled at her when she looked my way. To my surprise, she stood up and ran towards me. "Hey Rinny, what's wrong?" I asked her as I gently patted her head.

"Squally!" she cried as she squeezed me. I carried her and she just buried her face on the crook of my neck. "I'm vewshoweyi." She said.

I lifted her face and asked "What are you talking about there blabber mouth?" I chuckled. "I'm." she began again.

"You're?" I urged, raising my eyebrow just to show her I was curious.

"I'm sowey fow waking you up! I didn't mean to. Rinoa was hungwee." She haphazardly replied as she wiped the tears with her tiny arms.

"It's okay Rinoa. I wasn't angry!" I roared with laughter as I saw her stare at me blankly. "I'm just really not a morning person. But don't tell anyone about that." I gave her a wink and carried her to the kitchen.

As soon as I placed her on the chair, the phone rang. I picked up. It was my most favorite person in the whole world. My sister. _Just great timing Elle. Favorite or not, you have bad timing. _

"Hey Elle!" I said, pretending to be excited as she was on the other end. "How's Deling?" I asked.

"It's really great!" She replied. She kept on blabbering on about how she met this guy and what not. I really appreciate it when my sister calls, but not now. I shushed Rinoa and told her to stay put as I went out of the kitchen to talk to Ellone.

She finished her story with Deling City and how she met people there that were super cool and quite trivial. "People there are so lax; it's not like Esthar at all! It's so laid back! But I guess your place is much, much more boring and quiet!" she continued on and finished with:"You should totally visit Deling! When does your vacay start?"

_Oh boy. Here she is with her schemes to get me out of Balamb and possibly drag me back to Esthar. But then again I can really use Deling's atmosphere right now…hmm. _

"Look sis," I began. "As tempting as that offer sounds; I believe I have to decline?" I was unsure, I may not be able to finish this thing with Rinoa as fast as I can, I can't take her to Deling, and she's a native there! She'd be totally pissed if I had to go there with her now, as a kid.

_She's been forcing me to go there with her… but she's a kid now. Does it still count?_

"Why the unsure tone? It's so not you, Squall." She replied, concern apparent in her tone.

"Huh?" I answered.

"I said—" Elle began.

"Oh! It's nothing." I replied nonchalantly. "Turns out, I need to do 'extra curricular activities' in school. If you know what I mean." I boasted. "It is fine; besides house parties here in Balamb rocks. Club scenes really aren't my thing, Elle." I added.

"Well okay, if that's what you feel like for now," she haphazardly said as she called for her new boy toy, "but if you change your mind I'll be here for the rest of the summer break." she proclaimed.

As Ellone was speaking I suddenly took notice of the small figure standing near the open stove. "Uh… excuse me sis? Can I call you back? I'm sure you'll be having a lot more fun tonight but I really need to go."

I didn't bother hear what she had to say or preach about me; all I knew was that I needed to reach Rinoa as fast as I can. When I got in the kitchen I saw her trying to reach the knobs. _Oh hyne no! _

I got to her in the nick of time. I carried her like a knapsack and told her she almost gave me a heart attack. "Rinoa, please. Stay put!" I said as placed her back on the chair, panting in the process. "You cannot play with these." I breathed pointing to the stove.

_This kid… is so Rinoa!_ As Rinoa opened her mouth to retort, we both heard the doorbell ring.

"Stay put. I mean it kid."

I rushed to the door to see Quistis. _Oh finally. I see she's ready for the battle_. She wore a denim jumper, sneakers, and a ponytail. _She still looks hot though_.

"Squall! I came and brought—"she said, showing me the enormous amount of bathing products and what-not that she was planning to let Rinoa have in the meantime. "Sorry Quis, but can you take her?" I said pointing at the little girl who, apparently, was staring innocently at me.

_Waking up at the wrong side of the bed is really bad._

Quistis's parents loved to adopt foster kids for short periods of time, so they pretty much had a lot of kids stuff with them. I didn't know the deal and why they did but I guess it's for a good cause.

"Here, take these." Quistis shoved the whole box of things she brought and hurried over to carry Rinoa. "Hey there sweetie, remember me?"

Rinoa just nodded and started playing around with the frills on her dress as Quistis motioned me to climb up and set up the bathroom with Rinoa's things. "Squall, when bathing toddlers…" the blonde said. "I need a bathtub."

I just nodded and climbed up the stairs. The guest room has a bathtub so I'll set her up there.

I carried the things over to the door right beside the stairs. It was a quaint little room with a 4-post bed and a dainty dresser.

_Wait a sec. _

"This is Ellone's room." I said to myself. "Am I lost in my own house?"

_What the heck is this…? Might as well, at least it suits a girl and it is right beside my room. _

I set them up on the counter near the tub. "I guess everything is in order, the linens are already set in the cabinets… so…" _Oh, her clothes are still in my car._

With that, I went downstairs and found Quistis unloading more things from her car. I approached her to ask if she actually brought all 5 of their bathrooms to my place. "Oh Squall there you are." She suddenly said as she bent over to grab the bags on the other end of the car. "I brought… These."

She handed me a duffle bag with tons of children's clothes, shoes and accessories. "My old ones." She answered as I opened my mouth to ask.

"Don't worry they're in mint condition, I got the clothes dry-cleaned as well." She added as I gave the bag speculative looks. "Hey, she's your sister; she has to be at least fashionable."

"Um, thanks Quistis… but do you really think she'd be a kid for a long time?" I lifted a shoe from the bag she brought. _This is heavy. What the heck did Quistis wear before? _

"Well, hopefully she wouldn't but I do think she'd need clothes to choose from…she still is Rinoa." She finished her unloading and motioned for me to help her take the clothes inside. "So Squall, how the heck do you plan to take care of her when you obviously don't have little girl's clothes with you?" She was curious. I just shrugged her question off and tossed her the duffle bag, which caused her to drop the one she was carrying and made Rinoa laugh.

"What the hell Leonhart!" she screamed but I was already halfway across to my car. I opened the door and finally took the clothes I bought from Dollet. I waved for Quistis to come and help me. As she approached, her face was clearly angry at me. "What the hell was that Squall? And now you want me to—"she was stopped in the middle of her preach when she saw the pile of shopping bags and parcels we got from Dollet.

"I told you Quis, we went to Dollet yesterday." I said to her as she asked from where the clothes came from.

"I don't recall you telling us that." She said as she hauled the last of the packages in the foyer. "Well I guess you can tell me that later. For now," she looked at Rinoa, who was now relentlessly scratching her neck and arms. "That little monkey needs to take a bath."

I asked Rinoa to climb on my back as I carried the duffle bags that Quistis brought. I took her upstairs, Quistis followed suit with most of the parcels in her arms and hands. "And you told me I brought too much." She exasperated as she threw the parcels on the bed. "C'mon sweetie," she motioned for Rinoa to come near. "Let's give you a bath, shall we?"

Rinoa nodded and approached Quistis, a bit gingerly, as she was not familiar with her so much. "You know Squall," Quistis said as she held Rinoa in front of her. "I wonder if it was you who turned out a kid…"

"I wouldn't even dream of it." I said nonchalantly and left the room. "You can go pick out the outfit she'll be wearing from the parcels on the bed." I added before finally shutting the door and heading the kitchen.

_I'm such a mom… WHAT THE. This is so out of character._

I descended the stairs and started for the kitchen. _Might as well finish cooking breakfast for us 3._

I opened the fridge's door and grabbed the strawberries. To my surprise the flour was just actually staring me at the face. It was right under the cupboard near the sink. I started on my waffle making when a certain thought entered my head: _WHAT IF… what if I was the one turned into a kid? _

_I don't really like to think about it, but why the heck am I bothered by it so much now? _I thought to myself as I poured the flour and the eggs and sugar and the milk on the mixer. I set it to high, then medium, then low, and then to high again, and kept repeating the process, being mindful about the lumps and the actual thickness of the batter.

_I don't know why I am so particular with this. _I shrugged it off and decided to pour the batter in the waffle maker. _The easiest part of all._

I made enough for 4 people, just in case someone wanted more. _Oh shoot. I think we've run out of maple syrup… honey's not available either… WHIP CREAM._ Cooking actually gets the thoughts out of my head and I don't even know why. I keep telling people it's training, but really cooking does the deed as well. Telling people these would cause a sudden uproar of gay jokes, which would not be fun.

I set the waffles, now with garnish and everything. I checked my watch just to see that it was already 1037H. _I guess I better call them down now. _

With that thought, I climbed up the stairs and went to Rinoa's room. I found the clothes all scattered on the floor. _What the hell._

"Quistis!" I called just to check if they were both still above the clothes on the floor.

"Yes?" she answered. To my surprise she was actually sitting on the bed. "I let Rinoa choose her own clothes; she just wouldn't get in the one I wanted her to wear." She added as she patted the space beside her.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs; we wouldn't want the waffles to go cold." I said as I approached her and raised my eyebrow. "C'mon."

"Wait just a minute." She said, staring at the bathroom door. "She's not done yet."

"Oh." Was all I can say as I finally accepted her offer and sat on the bed. "Thanks Quis." I said.

"It's no problem… but you didn't really have to go through the trouble of getting me something." She said with a sly grin.

_What is she talking about? Does she want a token or something? I guess I can buy her a new whip or something. _

"What are you talking about?" I plainly asked, completely oblivious to what she was signaling.

Right there and then she shrugged and picked up the small paper bag beside her and pulled out, a blue velvet box with a Z on the cover. "I was talking about this." She said as she opened the box to show me a beautiful, jewel-embellished head band.

"You shouldn't have." She said as she playfully pushed my shoulder. "But you should know I love purple… not BLUE." And she gave me a wink. "Don't worry I won't tell her, nor the big Rinoa."

_Whew! I actually thought she wanted it._

I reclined on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Wait… I actually forgot that I even bought that. Perhaps it was just a whim … that's why I bought it?" I said thoughtfully.

Quistis laughed as she tried the headband on. "It's really pretty…" she mused. "She'll love it. She's actually eyeing it for the longest time." She added.

"I know."

"So, is it really out of a whim?" she asked as I finally just lay down on the bed.

"No… yes? I don't know." I honestly had no idea why I bought it. It just felt right at that time. I knew she kept on looking at its photo ever since Zaldy's catalogue came out. "This is not fun."

"Hmm?" Quistis was now staring at the window and suddenly looked at me. "What's not fun? Being in love?"

"IN LOVE?" I stammered.

"Yes, in love." She replied calmly as she played with the charms on her bracelet. "Squall." She breathed, not exactly looking up from what she was doing.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"Do you know who this bracelet came from?" she asked as she completely disregarded my annoyed remark. I didn't bother answer her because even if I did say anything to make her stop and drop the subject she would still continue.

"It came from Seifer, when we were 10 actually."

"…"

"Seifer gave this to me and said 'I'll give you more charms if I fall for you more.'" She mimicked Seifer's huge voice including his slouched posture. She chuckled a bit and continued.

"I accepted the bracelet, confused and truth be told I didn't really wear it."

"…" _maybe I should make her stop now?_

"By the time we were 15, I didn't really remember that stunt he pulled before until he gave me charm after charm after charm." She was now smiling to herself as she recalled the "romantic" events that occurred for her. Such is the happiness written on her face, and the "I-don't-really-care" on mine.

"I got ticked off, so I asked him what the deal was with all the charms, and he almost cried." She laughed, her laugh was like wind blowing through chimes to the ears, and I have no idea why. "I didn't really know what I did wrong, so I just let it pass by until the time I got home."

"I placed all the charms he gave me inside my little treasure box and saw a little gold charm bracelet with a little trumpet on it." She was now looking at me with twinkling eyes and what not. "Then I realized everything and carefully placed all the charms on the bracelet and rushed to his place."

"He didn't actually want to see me, so he told his mom he wasn't home. But I knew better." She half chuckled. "I saw him near the tree they had in the backyard. I went there and showed him the charms."

"And right there and then he told me he always wanted to give the charms to me but thought I may have forgotten." She let out a sigh and smiled to herself. "Truth be told, I didn't really recall until now, and I was touched that a promise like that can be kept by a guy like him."

"He told me he saw the charm bracelet in an antique shop and didn't know why he bought it, but when he saw me," she paused and stared directly in my eyes. "He realized he bought it not on a whim, but for me."

"…" I stared at her hopeful face. _She's really expecting me to say something. _"Quistis, I don't think how I can relate to this; I mean I literally bought this," I lifted the box to show her. "On a whim… I thought it'd look cute on the little Rinoa but that's about it." I explained, and when I finished her grin only widened.

"Trust me, Squall." She stood up and straightened her denim jumper. "I think I better check on Rinoa, it's been an hour since I left her there." She held out a hand for me to grab.

"You do get it now Quistis?" I asked at her just to clear everything up.

"I do." She said smiling at me. "I really do, Squall."

I opened my mouth to comment on her smug tone when Rinoa suddenly opened the door of the bathroom. "Help?" she asked.

"C'mere sweetie! Lemme close those buttons for you." Quistis offered as Rinoa couldn't get the buttons in the right holes. I left the room to go down to the kitchen and leave those two to themselves.

_Quistis is crazy. Me? In love with Rinoa? No._

DING DONG.

"Who could this be?" I breathed as I went to open the door.

"Yo."

It was Zell.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped at him.

"Chill! I just came to drop these off. They're from Xu. She says you owe her an explanation." He dropped a box filled with, CLOTHES for Rinoa.

"You told her?" I asked looking up from staring at the box.

"Yep! Anyway I need to bounce. I'll be seeing you later right?" The bouncing martial arts enthusiast said. "You know our trip to Deling!"

_Holy shit I totally spaced out! _"2 weeks in Deling BABY! Whoohoo! BOOYAH!"

"You're most definitely excited." I said nonchalantly, careful not to show the dilemma I was currently having mentally.

"Yeah! Xu's coming! We're all booked!" He added. "We booked little Rinoa there, suppose you have her passport since you already took her to Dollet the other day?" he asked.

I simply nodded trying to absorb all the information. "Okay I'll just ask Quistis where to meet, I need to pack." I hastily said and slammed the door.

"Rude!" Zell called back to me but I didn't mind.

"We're going to Deling…we're going to Deling…" I kept repeating to myself as I carried the box of clothes to Rinoa's room. "We're going to Deling." I said as I looked up to see Rinoa helping Quistis clean up the room. Quistis threw me the paper bag with the bejeweled headband to me.

I actually caught it with one hand while staring blankly at Rinoa.

"What's up Squall?" Quistis asked as she stowed the duffle bags inside the cabinet.

"We're going to Deling?" I asked her. _I haven't even…crap._

"Oh yeah, later in the afternoon… we'll be headed to Dollet via train and then from Dollet to Deling." She said as she straightened up from her crouch.

"I knew I forgot to ask you something." She added.

"I'm going to Deling… with Rinoa." I said, mostly to myself though.

"We'we going to Deling, Squally?" Rinoa asked.

I could only nod. "Whewe's Deling?" she asked Quistis. I didn't know what happened but I am pretty much sure I blacked out and told Quistis I wouldn't go with them but the thing is… right now…

* * *

_BOARDING CALL FOR PLATFORM 7, HEADED FOR DOLLET._

"Rinoa, stay close to me." I said to the little girl wearing a light blue shirt with a skirt denim jumper and a pair of sneakers. She simply nodded and held my hand.

I decided to carry her so that she wouldn't get swept away when the crowd picked up. I was craning my neck to see if the others have arrived.

Xu was with Selphie and Irvine, apparently Selphie brought a lot of luggage. "HEEEY!" the cowboy called out to me. I just waved and motioned that the train will soon be boarding. Irvine hauled most of Selphie's pink luggage on a cart and put his duffle on top of them. Xu waved at me too and rushed with Selphie to play with Rinoa. Xu's luggage was far less than Selphie's and Irvine was asked to push it too. The cowboy just shook his head and pushed on.

"OMG OMG OMG! Rinny, hello!" Selphie said as she waved at the sleepy Rinoa on my shoulders.

"It really is her." Xu whispered as she peered to see Rinoa's face. She simply pets her head and smiled at me. "Hang in there, Captain."

I don't really know why Xu likes to call me Captain but it's something she's used since grade school. It's quite weird though.

"Irv. Sup?" I simply said as Irvine curtsied to Quistis. I didn't even notice Quistis. But she was with Seifer carrying much more luggage than Selphie and asking Seifer to carry them.

"Damn woman! You carry a lot of baggage." Seifer complained as he hauled the luggage on two carts. His bag was slumped like a messenger bag behind him. "I don't even know why we gotta travel in the afternoon." He said as he pushed, or more like hauled the carts messing up his white black shirt in the process. "CRAP!"

"Stop your complaining." Quistis said as she reached to pat Rinoa's head. "We'll be arriving in Deling exactly the same date we left here if we leave now." She simply said as she offered to carry Rinoa.

"I'll give you to Quisty now." I told her. _Wrong move._

She tightened her grasp on my shirt and was not budging an inch. "Sorry Quis, she's been like this since you've left earlier." I said apologetically. Quistis just smiled and turned to Seifer.

"Shall we go in now?" Selphie suggested as she got the cowboy hat off Irvine. "I booked us the suites, I mean it's a 6 hour trip, might as well sleep." She said to me.

"Thanks Selph." I muttered as I hauled two duffle bags on my bag and led them inside.

"Have a safe trip, sir." The conductor said as we entered the hallways of the 4th cart.

"What rooms are we booked in again?" Seifer asked Quistis.

"103. We're rooming with Zell and Xu." She replied as she checked their tickets to see if she got them correct. "Um, yeah 103." She said.

"So we're in 102 right, Selph?" I asked the bouncy Selphie. She was wearing her usual sundress, a blue one this time and a pair of boots. She also had a trench over the dress.

"Yep! C'mon Irvy. Haul the hand carries!" she cheered Irvine as he tripped and cussed over the entrance. "Need help?" I offered as I was trying to make Rinoa walk. "No thanks man, you go carry Rinoa and go ahead." He was actually writhing as he clutched his sore shins.

Rinoa was more than grateful to be carried again. She hasn't spoken a word since we left the house. I wonder what's wrong.

_FINAL BOARDING CALL FOR PLATFORM 7, HEADED FOR DOLLET._

"HOLY CRAP!" Someone was screaming atop their lungs outside. "I'm here! I'm here!"

"Welcome aboard sir."

"Yeah yeah, cabin 203… I mean 303… I mean…443? Shoot!" the guy frantically thought of his cabin number and by the looks of it… I think it's Zell.

"Zell! It's 103." I called to him. "There! 103!" he said to the conductor as he was pointed to the right direction. "Righteous!"

"Thanks man!" He said as he finally caught up with us. "Whoa! How far down the hall way are we?" he asked Quistis.

"Not very far from here… 107…106….104… ah here." She said whimsically. "I don't know but I seem to be very excited about this trip." She added as she pushed the door open. Seifer sighed and went inside, muttering to himself: "Why do we have to room with that bloody idiot."

"Zell, you better get yourself settled in." Xu suggested as she went inside the cabin as well. "Hey Seif."

"Alrightie! Thanks for the room assignments Selphie!" Zell called back to Selphie, who was not busy rummaging through one of her hand carries. She just nodded and gave a smile. She stuck her tongue out while rummaging her bag.

"AHA! Found it!" She suddenly exclaimed that almost everyone in the hallway looked at us funny. "What?" she said as she shrugged it off. She placed the keycard in the room and it opened up for us. Irvine went ahead as I heard him throw most of Selphie's things on the floor.

"Irvine, be careful with that!" Selphie yelled as the door to our suite closed.

I turned to look at Quistis. She raised her eyebrows at me apparently asking if I wanted to tell her something. "Yes?" She said.

"I have a problem, Quis." I began. "Ellone's in Deling. I have 'cargo' and I need a cover story, but it can't be that Rinoa is my sister."

"Oh. So that's why all the color vanished from your face." She said with a chuckle. "Hmm, maybe you can say she's umm…" she said thoughtfully. "Lemme just call Xu."

She opened their suite room and called Xu to her side. "Xu, I need you. Now." She added to hasten her.

"Yep?" Xu said jovially. "Hi Rinny!"

"Squall's sister would be in Deling, remember that Rinoa's posing as his sister?" Quistis asked.

"Really?" Xu said dramatically. "Oh no! Then she can't pose as his sister! She can be mine? She can just have the attachment to Squall because…" she ranted.

I raised a hand to stop Xu from further explanation and stop a hyperventilation before it begins. She covered her mouth and giggled. "Did I talk too much?" She asked sheepishly. Quistis and I only nodded.

"See, she finished the explanation by herself. It's up to you to figure out why she's attached to you." Quistis muttered to me. I guess she's correct; at least we didn't have any problems with Xu's cooperation. "I guess we can say, no one is going to be left in the house since your mom will be on a business trip and we got non-refundable tickets." Quistis said to Xu like an issued command.

"I'll figure it out from there." I told them casually. "Thanks. You guys can explain in your suite, I'll explain in ours. Good luck with Dincht." I added as I opened the door to our suite.

Inside, Selphie and Irvine decided to take the bunk bed on the right side. "Squall, we took the liberty of getting this side. I hope you don't mind." Irvine said as he shifted his position to allow Selphie to squeeze in with him. "I know this sucks for you." He added as I threw the duffle bags on the overhead compartment. It shut with a pretty loud thud; Rinoa thought we've arrived. "We'we hewe?" she asked sleepily.

I shushed her and let her fall asleep again. "No, Rin. You get the bottom bunk." I told her as I placed her on the bed. She muttered a little "Thank you." And fell asleep almost instantly.

_Quistis took the liberty of packing a toy for her huh… I guess it won't hurt._ I saw the little bunny ears actually protruding from Rinoa's duffle. I took the bunny and gave it to Rinoa.

"You know Squall, if we didn't know any better, we'd actually think you're a father or a lover or someone." Selphie said sleepily. She shifted her position to better see what I was doing.

"You know Selph, it's a bunk bed… not a Queen sized four-post bed." I said sarcastically. I was getting full from the teasing, it's okay but I guess I am just stressed so badly about Elle that I actually take it out on them.

"Oh." I heard Selphie say but I didn't pay much attention to it as I climbed up to my bunk. _Why was I being so cynical about all of this?_ I asked myself, but I don't think I'd be figuring out the answer anytime soon.

I can actually hear them from my bunk but that didn't stop Irvine from making a remark about what I said. "He didn't really need to say that, but he's probably stressed." He said to Selphie to probably stop her from thinking badly of me entirely.

_I didn't really mean it Selph._ I thought sincerely. _I guess I better tell her._

"Selph, sorry I didn't mean it. I'm just stressed." I said not bothering to look behind me.

"It's okay Squall, you're just really stressed." She murmured sleepily. "Sorry too." She added. I heard the rustling of blankets and I spun around as I heard footsteps. It was Selphie, she went near my bunk and directly asked me: "What's wrong?"

"You can tell us, I mean you probably need to tell us, man." Irvine whispered from his bunk.

"Ellone's in Deling." I said flatly.

"What? Oh no!" Selphie yelped which made me get up abruptly to cover her mouth as Rinoa was sleeping on the bottom bunk. Turns out I didn't need to as Irvine got to her before me. Selphie gave me an apologetic smile and mouthed a sorry. "What are you planning to do about it?" she whispered.

"Rinoa will be Xu's little sister, because her mom will be away on a business trip and we got non-refundable tickets." I explained as I sat on my bunk. _Well more like sulk on my bunk._

"Okay I got it. But she's always with you, man." Irvine confirmed. "I mean, don't you think it's weird?" He asked. Selphie nodded in agreement with Irvine's concern.

"Well I can just say she developed an attachment to me because you teased her," I thoughtfully said. "You, Zell and Seifer."

"Okay but why not one of the girls?" Irvine was trying to cover up major trouble holes in our little act.

"AH!" Selphie exclaimed again. This time I threw a pillow in her direction; thankfully, Irvine caught the pillow and pulled Selphie by covering her mouth.

"Okay I get it!" Selphie hissed at Irvine and looked at me apologetically. "Maybe we can just say we don't really know. Like..." she added while putting a finger under her lips thoughtfully. "Maybe she wont tell us, but she wants to be with you all the time rather than Xu."

Irvine stood up and removed his hat to curtsy to Selphie for thinking of a very, very good plan. "Mi lady, you have just thought of the perfect cover up." He said as he bowed to kiss her hand. Selphie burst into a fit of soft giggles.

I scoffed. "Thanks you guys." I muttered as I smiled and went back to bed. "I'm really sorry earlier, Selphie."

_Ugh. I they're so cheesy. And I am too cynical._

"Oh and Squall, we're on connecting trains." Irvine reminded me. I was just about to retort when he answered. "And it's only 20mins apart so we can only stay in the station unless we wanna be left in Dollet for another 5 hours."

I muttered a small "thanks"; last thing I heard was Irvine asking Selphie if she wanted to go to the dining cart later and finally dozed off.

* * *

I woke up when the train neared Dollet. It was already 9:55PM when I woke up. _Oh shoot! Rinoa must be hungry._ I thought as I jumped from my bunk.

"Rinoa?" I called but no reply.

_Damn! Where is she?_ _Come to think of it, I am alone?_

I searched my pockets for my phone and flipped it open to call Irvine.

"Yo sup?" said Irvine on the other end. "Finally woke up huh? We're nearing Dollet, they said the connecting train would be arriving by 10:20PM."

"Yeah yeah, like I care." I said hastily as I searched the room with my eyes hoping to find a small child bending over a suspicious looking thing. "Have you… did you… Is Rinoa with you?" I finally asked.

"Oh yeah, we have little Rinny. We're in the dining cart, and you might wanna join us." Irvine suggested.

_Thank Hyne I thought she'd gone again. _

"No, I'm good. Just come back here before we arrive at Dollet."

_What the hell was that about…? I really thought she was gone. _

"TADA!" Selphie cheered as they entered the room. "Look Rinny, Big Brother's really worried."

Irvine laughed as he shut the door behind Selphie. "Hey." He simply said before he sat on his bunk. "She got hungry and tried to wake you up, but failed." As if hearing what I was thinking.

"You go to Squall now." Selphie said to Rinoa as she placed her down.

Rinoa ran to me and apologized for leaving me. "I'm weally sowwee fow leaving you Squally. Hiw! I thought you might be hungwy." She said as she handed me a sandwich.

"Thanks Rin." I said as I gave her an automatic peck on the forehead and placed her on the bed. "Hold on to it for me until we arrive in Dollet, it's not too long anyways."

Irvine and Selphie both looked at me funny. "What's wrong?" I snapped at them.

"Nothing, nothing...Not a thing." Selphie said behind a huge smile.

_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE ARRIVED AT DOLLET STATION. WE THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING TO TRAVEL WITH US—_

"We've arrived Rinny. Cmon." I said as I took the duffle bags from the compartment and carried Rinoa, and the sandwich.

I called for Quistis as I saw her command Seifer to claim and make sure her bags are complete and are placed in the next train, since it was already boarding as we speak. She noticed me and came right over leaving Seifer.

"Yes?" she said as she gracefully fixed her hair and smiled at Rinoa.

"I need you to take her, I kinda need to eat." I said as I placed Rinoa on the floor.

"Didn't you grab dinner earlier?" She asked as she offered her hands to Rinoa, which Rinoa obliged to take.

"I slept. I needed it actually." I let a yawn escape me and asked Quistis to call me if ever the train's already boarding.

"They'll announce it Squall, don't worry about it." She said to assure me. "15 hour train ride later. Sleep more then. Come along Rinny."

"Yeah, but just to be sure." I gave her a wave and went to find a small café where I can eat my sandwich in peace.

_Well, at least we have a plan… I just hope it works. _Walking to the café, I noticed a petite woman, almost the same size as Elle and was ranting nonstop to the conductor, I think about her suitcase being almost completely destroyed.

"What the hell? I told you to take care with those! UGH! Travelling alone sucks badly and this is worse! Do you even know how expensive those damn suitcases are?" She hissed at the conductor who was now bowing his head and apologizing.

"I would gladly take it out of my salary just do not, cause a ruckus madam." He said calmly as he motioned for his supervisor.

"Your salary couldn't even make it!" she hissed as she spun around to see the supervisor. I didn't bother to look at her face, but she was definitely mean. _Almost as mean as me. _

I laughed to myself and proceeded down to buy a juice box or canned coffee. "Yo, do you have packed juices?" I said to the cashier as he proceeded to check their freezer. "Here you are, sir." He said as he gave me the juice. I muttered a small thank you. "Do you have change for 500Gil? Sorry, it's the only bill I have on my pocket."

"We'll see to it sir." Then he went inside the kitchen to ask for change from the manager. I spun around and lounged on the counter. From my vantage point, I can clearly see the ranting woman—this time to the supervisor.

_Someone needs to tell her off. _

"Here's your change, sir."

"Sir?"

"Oh sorry." I said as I took the change and went back to find a vacant table. To no avail, I decided to eat while starting to go back to where the others are. I passed by the ranting lady again, this time I got ticked off from what I heard and actually approached.

"Sorry I can't help but to OVER HEAR," taking a sip from my juice box, "your rather loud complaints. I'm pretty sure every soul here has heard you as well. Judging from the way people are looking at you I would suggest you shut your trap."

_Bitch got what she deserved. _I thought as I turned around and took my leave.

"Excuse me? How dare you speak to me like that do you even know me?" she screamed at me.

"Don't know, don't care lady." I muttered. I heard her scream a couple more complaints and curse me completely. I spun around again and grabbed her by the arm. "I was just trying to make you a better person lady." She was writhing in my grasp. "Learn your place."

"Oh I do know my place!" she hissed as I let her go. "You're the one… holy crap." She gasped.

"What now?" I raised an eyebrow at her and motioned to the conductor to just leave the case to me.

"SQUALL!" she screamed as she jumped and hugged me. _What the fuck?_

"It's me! Zuri!"

"Wow. I never figured you for a bitch." I commented as I grabbed her "ruined" suitcase from the conductor. "Sorry for her. She's a bitch." I whispered as I wheeled it around to bring it to Zuri.

"This is 'ruined'?" I asked as I inspected the suitcase and it was in mint condition. "Well?"

"Look! There are stains! This is expensive!" she said.

"It's a thing. Don't bother about it. It's not even noticeable." I said as I took her by the arm and brought her to the snack station.

"What are you doing here Zuri?" I asked her as we sat down at a vacant table.

"I'm travelling to go to Deling." She simply said as she checked her organizer. "Right, now supposedly I am boarding a train bound to it."

"I'm headed there my way. I guess we're in the same train huh?" I asked as I gave her a smile. "You're really a bitch."

"You smug asshole!" She said. "What if it was your most expensive suitcase or … or… Weapon?" she stammered as she tried to explain her predicament.

"Well, I'll just have it fixed. No problem with that." I said as I took another sip from my juice box. "Anyway…how—" _Ring Ring._

"Yo Quis. Really? Okay be there in a few." I was automatic as if I was programmed to say those to Quistis while with other people. I even do it when I am with Rinoa. "We need to go." I told Zuri as I placed my duffle bags on her suitcase and wheeled it around.

_BOARDING CALL FOR PLATFORM 9; TRAIN BOUND FOR DELING CITY_.

"So I take it you're not too happy with me?" Zuri asked me while we ran to the platform. I didn't even bother to look back at her; I just dodged a couple of crates and said, "Yeah, you spoiled lady."

She laughed and caught up with me while on a tight race to the platform. Sadly, when she overtook me she looked back and hit a crate; spot on.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Idiot." I told her as I offered a hand for her to take. "C'mon…I don't really have my tickets with me."

"What? Where are they? You're with some people? WAIT!" She yelled as I made her run flat out while holding her hand.

I only laughed as I checked the signs. _PLATFORM 5, 6, 7, 8 and…. Ah! 9!_

I this time I swung the luggage on my back and ran to make Zuri eat my dust. Not the most gentlemanly thing I've done but it was fun to see her almost falling again to reach me.

"Squall!" I heard Quistis call. "TICKETS!" she yelled as she waved the tickets to my face. "Where have you been?" she spat at me as I finally approached her, panting in the process.

"Sorry, I *pant* lost *pant* track...of…." and I just thought '_fuck it'_ and pointed to my watch. I flashed an apologetic smile at Quistis.

"Okay fine but get in wilya." Quistis said as she proceeded to go in the train.

"Girlfriend?" Zuri asked.

"Nope." I said as I checked the cabin's number. "Girl yes, friend yes… Girlfriend…no."

I smiled at Zuri as I took her ticket and presented them both to the conductor. "Room 126 sir, and for the Madam, Room 105."

"Hey Squall is Rinoa with you?" Zuri asked as she took her luggage to the opposite direction.

"Yes." I simply answered as the little girl broke free from Selphie and ran towards me. "Hey Rin."

"Hi there!" Zuri called as she waved and motioned that she'll be heading to her room. "Later!" she called back again as she walked to her room.

I caught the little rascal as she tried to run towards Zuri. "Oh no you don't." I smiled at Rinoa and offered to carry her. "You're staying with me."

_I wonder why Zuri's going to Deling too… crap Rinoa! She doesn't know about Rinoa's new identity there. Maybe I wouldn't need to say?_

* * *

_A/N: Hey what did you guys think? :D Tell me in my Review board :) Lots of Love! Next chapter's pretty frustrating in a lot of ways. It'll come your way next week perhaps? :) Kudos! xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Yo im back :) anyway this one's pretty short but be happy with it. please? Lots of love. Idontownanything but my laptop_

* * *

I walked toward our room while carrying Rinoa. I checked every signage on the doors just to get it correctly. _120, 121…126 ah there. _

"What the…" I muttered to myself as I scanned the one bed suite. "It's a 15-hour train ride… and we only have one bed?" I placed the bewildered Rinoa on the bed and went out to find Quistis who was now settling in their own suite.

"Quistis!" I called. She spun around and smiled at me. Seifer waved his hand and entered their suite. I can hear him exclaim that their suite is quite the huge S.O.B., further pissing me off with the dump me and Rinoa got.

"Yes?" Quistis whimsically said, oblivious to the facial expression I was wearing.

"What the hell is my room supposed to be?"

She chuckled and smiled at me for a moment then realizing that I was angry, she immediately explained the predicament. "Um…you see we thought you were travelling alone? So we set the room to a single…but then Rinoa became a small child so we cancelled hers and…" she took a deep breath and finally said: "there wasn't any vacancies for 2 people suites… so maybe you can squeeze in there?"

"No." I said flatly. "I mean it's fine if I'm by myself, but with Rinoa… it's not very appropriate."

"Well, maybe Rinoa can room with me and Seifer—"

_TRAIN 188 BOUND FOR DELING IS NOW DEPARTING. _

"Oh." Quistis said as she grabbed on to my shoulders as the train buckled to start the journey. "Well, these are bullet trains; at least it's not 20hours anymore?"

"What a very comforting thought." I sarcastically remarked as I removed her hands from my shoulders.

"As I was saying, maybe she can room with me?" Quistis suggested. "I mean, we have bigger spaces…? Xu and Zell both got rooms of their own so … you're not the only one with the small suite."

"I don't want Rinoa rooming with you or with Selph and Irv, for that matter." I added as Quistis began to retort. "You guys have sex all the time and the men might wanna strangle me for not taking care of her and ruining your 'moments'." I said monotonously.

"Um…" Quistis began blushing furiously at what I said and how I said it. "How blunt; but your point has been taken."

An awkward eerie silence was cast upon me and her. Second after second passed and the only sound we could hear were the wheels turning on the tracks and the shaking of the locks. People started coming out of their rooms when we hit the main track and I decided to fix the matter.

"I'll keep Rinoa in my room, and I'll try to upgrade my ticket if all else fails maybe I can leave Rinoa with Zuri." I said through gritted teeth obviously trying to hide the fury. I don't really hate Quistis for this, but this is frustrating, I mean I can freakin pay!

"Who's Zuri?" Quistis sheepishly asked.

"Zuri's a friend I met in Dollet while shopping for Rinoa." I said flatly. "Rinoa adores her and I can trust her."

"Forgive me Squall, I didn't think this through but maybe I can fix it… I mean it was Seifer who booked the rooms." Quistis said thoughtfully. She was now attempting to push the assistance button on the side of the door. "I mean Rinoa's my best friend and I don't want some stranger—," She raised a hand to stop me from retorting, "To me, attend to her needs."

"I'll sort this out." She muttered as I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Yes. This is Miss Trepe from room 136. Can you send a supervisor please?" She was speaking to the intercom and after a few minutes a supervisor came trotting down the hallway.

"How may I be of service Miss Trepe?"

"Ah yes, I was wondering if I can upgrade my friend's ticket?" Quistis was now conversing with the supervisor. I checked my watch just to see how long I've left Rinoa in the room, she's probably okay though.

"Squall!" Quistis called out to me from 6 feet away. "This is Mr. Halcyon and he's here to talk about your upgrade."

"Forgive me Mr. Leonhart." He said as he shook my hand. "I believe we do not have premier rooms available anymore."

"Ah I see." I murmured. "Then what other options do you have for me?" I asked. "I have a child with me, it wasn't part of our original plan and I thought maybe we could fit in the room, but sadly it is way too small."

"Um for while." Mr. Halcyon said as he whipped out his organizer and checked to see if there are any vacancies. I believe it connects to the main computer of the train. "Ah yes, we have one vacancy sir." He said without looking up. "I believe the customer cancelled their ticket on the last minute."

"How much would I have to pay?" I asked as I was running out of patience and was unknowingly tapping my feet.

"Well, it's a deluxe suite. And from your original ticket, you would need to pay an additional 39,000Gil." Obviously, he was expecting me to bend from the price but to prove him wrong, I just smiled at him.

"Do you accept cards?" I asked as I searched my pockets for my wallet.

"Sorry sir, but we do not accept credit cards aboard…" He said as he placed the organizer back into his pocket with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, I have debit." I said as I waved the black plastic card in front of him. "I am not sure if this works here, but they said it's international and can be swiped on any machine." I said as I checked again. It was a platinum debit card issued only to those filthy rich people much like me and my family.

The supervisor's eyes went wide as he took the card and called two butlers to help me with the luggage. He swiped the card on his organizer and it was accepted.

"Sir, here's your card," he said as he handed me my card back. "And the butlers will show you where your new suite is." He said with what seemed like money signs in his eyes. "And if you ever need me, I am just a button push away."

"Have a good day sir." He added with a very satisfied grin.

When he took his leave and returned to the main cart, Quistis looked at me strangely and said: "Just how much allowance do you get monthly?"

I just smiled at her and placed my card back in my holder. "You should go to your suite Quistis." And as if scripted, the butlers came and brought me my new card key and asked me to surrender my old one. _Deluxe Suite 23. I guess I am on the first cart?_

"Follow us sir." They said as they carried my duffle and Rinoa's.

Rinoa came rushing towards me as two unfamiliar men entered our room and carried away her things. "Squally! They'we stealing!" she complained.

"No they're not." I beckoned for her to come near so I can carry her. "We're transferring to another room." I bade Quistis good night and went and followed the butlers.

"Is it biggew than the othew one Squally?" Rinoa murmured as she made herself comfortable in my arms.

"Yep. Way bigger, I guess." I said absentmindedly. I was thinking of what will happen in Deling again…_ OH! Zuri! _

"If I leave you there in the bigger room, promise me you'll lock the doors and stay there okay?" I told Rinoa as we stopped in front of a double door suite. "Is this…?" I started but stopped by the luminescence and grandeur of the room.

"Wow." Rinoa said as she jumped off and ran to the 42" Plasma TV. "Just like Squally's TV!" She exclaimed as she now bounced on the leather sofa.

I left Rinoa to what she was doing as I scanned the room I was staying in for only 15hours. It was a minimalist room. It had a king size bed, its own bathroom, entertainment, and a dresser. _It's not like it's a very long journey but what the… _I went in and sat on the bed for a while. I was thinking what might happen when I see Ellone… if all goes wrong I could just let her faint from the story? _Where's Rinoa?_

"Rinoa, you okay?" I asked as I peered to see what she was doing. She was currently playing with the doll she brought, leaving the television on and pillows in disarray.

"Squally come play with me!" she waved at me as she laughed. "Please!" I nodded and proceeded to her. "What're we going to play?" I asked her.

"This is Sophia." She said as she introduced a new toy to me. "Rinoa bwought her." She added with a smile as she urged me to hold the doll in my hands. _It's porcelain… it's Ellone's! _

"Rinoa where did you get this?" I asked her as she was busy rounding up pillows from the sofa. "I found her in my woom. Is it not okay for Rinoa to play with her?" she asked as she sat on the pillows she arranged.

"It's okay but be careful okay?" I told her she just nodded and took the doll from my hands. "Squall's the doctor!" She suddenly exclaimed. "You're going to heal her!"

"Why? Is she sick?" I asked as she prepared the "surgery table". She was placing pens, papers, tiny buttons, pennies and a wristwatch (probably mine) on the so-called "gurney".

"Yes she's sick!" she suddenly exclaimed as she finished prepping the table up. "She has a sick heart and you have to give her suwgewy!" she handed me a pen and asked that she take Sophia to the table. "I am the nuwse!" she proclaimed as she placed a handkerchief over her nose and mouth like a surgical mask. "Its weady doctor!" she said as she pushed the "gurney" to me.

"What do I have to do?" I asked her.

"Well you'we the doctor!" she answered and laughed. I didn't even find anything funny but I started laughing too. We both burst into a fit of laughter and she ended up gassed. "I feel funny, Squally." She said clutching her stitches and stomach.

"It's probably just fart Rin." I said as I sighed from too much laughing. "Gosh I've missed this." At that moment I didn't know what happened, or why I did it, but I grabbed the tiny girl and embraced her to the point that I might be able to crush her.

_Damn this moment would be too perfect if I was with the right Rinoa! This little girl she's oblivious to the fact that she's in fact a grown woman. I wonder if deep inside she might be able to remember everything, every feeling that she harbored before she turned young again. I want my best friend back so badly…_

"Squally! OUCH!" She complained but I didn't let go. I was cut off by her sudden exclamation.

"Sorry." I muttered as I moved her away in arms length. "Rinoa, do you want to go bed?" I asked her without looking.

"Maybe later Squally!" she called back as she jumped off from my grasp and catapulted herself directly to the carpeted floor. "Oww." She said, clutching the back of her head.

"Rinoa are you okay?" I asked as I helped her up. She was laughing so much that it made her dizzy, further making her fall. "You need to rest—I need to rest." I muttered as I massaged the back of her head. She didn't answer nor did she wipe the smirk off her face.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked, finally giving in to my curiosity of what she was thinking. She shook her head and continued on to smirk at me. I finally stopped and yawned, giving in to the sleep that I know was coming.

"Rinoa, think we should call it a night." I whispered as my head started to lull to the side and my eyes glazed, blurring the image of the little girl who was desperately trying to wake me up. "Please." I added as she acknowledged my yawns and croons.

I mustered enough courage to drag my feet to the bed and collapse. _It's only 1AM. This is a long train ride…_ I thought to myself as I removed my boots and plopped myself on the king sized bed. Not long before I fell into a deep sleep did someone lightly press on the mattress as they climbed to my side.

Knowing that this was Rinoa I paid no mind and decided to just fall asleep.

_BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP *silence*_

_The alarm must've gone to "Snooze" mode… I better get up I need to find Zuri… _

I woke up to find disgruntled sheets and pillows thrown everywhere around me. Feeling a light, yet soft sensation on my skin I noticed that my leather jacket was taken off and I was snug under a blanket.

_I must've tucked myself in_. I tried to think where I could've placed my watch. I didn't know how long I and Rinoa had before we could reach Deling. I needed to talk to Zuri too.

Feeling a whopping headache coming from cutting my sleep early, I tried to sit up and search for the little girl. "Oh no you don't." Someone said from the couch.

_It must be from the TV._ I said to myself as my eyes squinted in the dark. "TV's not on, hmm." I said. Much to my surprise I felt two, dainty, but not small, hands push me back to the bed. "Yep TV's not on. You need to rest Leonhart." The voice said.

It was a very familiar yet foreign voice, definitely not belonging to Rinoa… at least not the little one's! My eyes started to adjust to the darkness and I found the switch to the end table lamp. With a click, the light showed me a face that I've missed for so long. My best friend, Rinoa.

She was sitting beside me, smiling proudly as she ushered me back to sleep. "10 more hours before Deling, you should go back to sleep, you told me you needed it." She said as she placed both hands on my shoulders again and pushed me to the pillows.

_What in the world?_

"Rinoa," I began as I resisted her pushing. "You're not a kid anymore? What? Why? How did this happen?" she just shushed me and said, "Nope! It's me again." Gallantly showing herself off.

"Did you miss me?" she asked as she placed both hands on her waist and smugly grinned at me.

I simply nodded and to my surprise I placed my right hand on the back of her head and pressed her to my chest. "I missed you so much." I muttered into her ears as she wriggled to get free, but eventually, she gave up and smiled against me.

"I've missed me too!"

I chuckled as I stared at her. It was bizarre. _How did this happen? How did she manage to turn back into this?_ I shook my head in disbelief.

"Hey…" she murmured as my eyes began to glaze as I stared at her. She placed her hand on my cheek and asked if I was alright. "Stop worrying! We're going to Deling remember?" she slapped me lightly repeatedly as I to wake me up from my trance. "Back to my home town! At least try to look excited." She frowned as she spoke the last few words.

It amazes me how many facial expression she can pull before finishing an actual statement. "TALK!" she suddenly exclaimed making me jolt and panic for a moment. "Something's different about you." she said as her brows furrowed and she placed her hand on her chin. "Hmm…"

I was still mystified by the fact that I am speaking with my best friend…_Quistis! _I left Rinoa to herself on the bed for a while and searched for my phone. "Shit." I said as I pulled every drawer and found nothing. "Where's my phone?"

"I have it here! Why do you need it?" she tilted her head to the side as she tried to give me my phone back. "I need to message Quistis." I simply replied as I snatched my phone and dialed.

From my peripherals, I saw her start get up from bed and come near me. This is when I noticed she was wearing one of my shirts with her hair tied up in a messy bun. I paid no mind to her as tried to locate the "missing" number. _What the hell… _I thought as I repeatedly pressed the down button.

Rinoa was near me now, I can almost feel her on my skin; I looked up and I found her grinning at me. I raised my eyebrow at her. "What?" I asked.

She simply grinned at me and said nothing as if contented by just standing in front of me. I find this unbelievable, but I have actually hugged her…so that would mean she's real—right?

"What's wrong with you Squall?" she asked as she now toyed with my shirt. "I…" I began but immediately stopped as I tried to take her hands from my shirt. "Please, Rinoa go sit somewhere." I said.

She pulled my shirt and pouted at me before she went back to sit on the bed. "I don't get it… you should be nicer… I mean…" she was giving out hand gestures as she tried to figure out why. "You should be happy to see me and super nice because you missed me!" I paid her no mind as I tried to search for Quistis' number. _Where the fuck is it? _

She stood up again and this time snatched my phone away. "Hey!"

"Sorry but this," She dangled the phone, "has to go!" and threw it away, with a small thud it landed on the couch. "You should be nicer… you missed me!"

"I should be angry; you threw my phone away." I retorted as I advanced on her, this only made her grin widen. I grabbed her by the wrists and she gave out a yelp as she writhed in my grasp. "Let go!" she screamed. "Unless—you wanna play with me?" she asked.

"No, I don't want to play with you. I want you to explain why you're behaving this way." I said sternly as she continuously mocked me with her sly grin. She tried to bite my hands away but I knew better so I lifted her arms and placed them way above her head. "Why are you being so obnoxious?" I held her in place with one hand and rubbed my temple with the other.

"You're stressing me out." I told her. She wriggled and grunted as she jumped and straddled me with her legs. "Did you forget I fight?" She was mocking me as she tightened her straddle. "I don't like it when you're being a bitch Rinoa…now get off." I told her as I tried to push her by the abdomen with my free hand.

"NO!" she yelled and thrashed. I didn't waver though I kept a steady hand on her abdomen and pushed her back, this made her squirm and then something accidentally came to contact with my lips.

Her eyes grew big and were shocked by what was happening. I couldn't agree with her more. This made me lose focus and completely drop my guard. Her eyes glinted and with little effort we both fell to the floor.

She was laughing so hard, as she scrambled to get up. "Well, I hope that wasn't your first kiss Leonhart." She said as she held out a hand for me to grab. "Not a chance." I said sarcastically, returning her smile with my own.

"Hmm… I wish it was though… okay! It's our first kiss…together!" Rinoa said as she fixed her shirt and grinned at me. "Whatever." I said as I began to look for my phone.

"Hey!" She complained as she ran towards me and pulled on my arm. "We're not done yet!"

I sighed and whirled around to grab her by the shoulders and keep her steady. "Okay. Then I'll finish it now." I could tell she knew what was coming and panicked. She didn't try to wriggle out of this one, instead she braced herself for the incoming kiss she anticipated from the moment I grabbed her.

_This is it! _She must probably be thinking, but I was too cruel and I don't think of her that way… I actually don't know what I thought of her. I leaned in and gave her a kiss—on the forehead. "Please stop." I whispered on her head.

She didn't move an inch and we were both completely silent. _I guess that's that…OR she could just be waiting for the opportune moment to attack._ And then CLACK! CLACK!

The train suddenly shook which caused her to lose her balance and fall. I caught her and dropped to the bed in the process. "Whoa! You okay?" I said as she tried to get up from me. _What a ridiculous position. _

I was leaning on the bed and she had her face buried on my stomach. "I'm okay I was just—"she tried to stand up and then CLACK! CLACK! She fell beside me.

Laughing at her, I let myself collapse on the bed. "Idiot." I said as I closed my eyes and thought about the past few days that Rinoa was a little girl it was such a pain… I don't wanna go through it again. _No sorry! Hmm I'm getting sleepy. _I thought as I let myself fall asleep again.

_BEEP. BEEEP._ "STUPID ALARM!" I hissed as I searched for my wristwatch. I found it under my pillow and it read 0300H. _What… didn't I just…? What? _

I sat up from the bed in disbelief. I reached for the bedside lamp to illuminate the room and find Rinoa. _That woman must've played with my watch again! _I got up angrily from the bed to find her in the room. I didn't want to open the lights so my eyes won't need to adjust too much.

I felt my way down to the mini bar… but she wasn't there. _The bathroom… nope… the couch perhaps?_

I went to the couch, my eyes fully adjusted to the lighting now, I heard a small whimper beneath the throw pillows. "Sqwually…?"

_Crap. It was a dream._

* * *

_A/N: thank you for reading! love yah mwa :D _


End file.
